Let me Cry
by fiery-icicles
Summary: [COMPLETED] Some chapters are reposted. No explicit scenes. Wufei is tortured and beaten in an OZ prison. After the war, when his friends come to rescue him, he is too traumatized that he does not speak. Can the other pilots help him?
1. Default Chapter

"Down the corridor and to the right. You'll find the cell where they keep all the war prisoners," the guard drawled leaning against the doorway, looking bored. He was wearing one of those Drab dirty blue uniforms and he twirled a cigarette in one hand. "Its a dark cell with big metal rungs in the front. You can't miss it." He dismissed them with a careless wave of him hand.   
  
Duo and Trowa looked at each other, rattled by this man's behavior. Duo's anger showed in his eyes and he stepped forward, about to lash out at the man when Trowa caught his arm and steered him off in the other direction, into the dark smelly corridor, towards that cell.  
  
"...That flea-bitten, imp-festering..." Duo cursed as he shook off his arm and walked along side Trowa, braid bouncing back and forth agitatedly  
  
"Forget about it. We're here for Wufei." Trowa said firmly, but one could see that he was restraining himself from throttling the guard for dismissing the prisoners so carelessly.  
  
"Yeah." Duo sobered up quickly. "You are right." They walked in comfortable silence. Both were looking forward to see their long lost friend. The OZ had captured him six months ago.  
  
It had been a simple infiltration mission, where Wufei and Trowa had gone. But some how the base security had found out and they had to call for back up. Heero, Duo and Quatre had been close enough to come by quickly in their Gundams. The battle had begun with Leos and Tauruses coming at then in huge numbers. There had been no time to do anything but take a defensive stance. Wufei and Trowa were still on the ground, on opposite sides of the battlefield, but Sand rock had been able to pick up Trowa. With all the fighting going on with the mobile suits, Wufei had seen a leeway and had slipped inside the base.   
  
The next the other pilots heard from him was when he was talking to Heero.  
  
"01! I've gotten into the main control room. I'm uploading all the information into Wing's Database."  
  
"Understood, 05. Return to safety immediately."  
  
"Roger tha- oh Shit!" A lot of static and noise could be heard from the other side. Heero had frantically tried to talk to Wufei again.  
  
"05! 05, do you read me?!? Shit! Wufei!"   
  
"Heero, to your right!" Duo's voice had yelled. Heero swung with all his might at the Mobile suit coming towards him. The suit exploded. By the time Heero got back to Wufei, the line had gone dead.  
  
Since then they had tried many times to get Wufei back. But the OZ had captured him and kept him as prisoner until the war had ended six months ago. All the attempts to bring Wufei back had failed. They had no news of their fellow pilot and had hoped, that just by chance, Wufei was still alive. Then on the list of prisoners that had been posted came Wufei's name and the pilots had jumped with joy. Well, to be precise, Duo and Quatre had jumped with joy and Trowa and Heero had been happy, but they limited themselves to staying in contact with the ground.   
  
Heero, Duo and Trowa had decided to stay and live in Quatre's mansion upon his request after the war. But today, Heero had to attend some business function with Relena as her bodyguard and had given Duo a gentle kiss goodbye, with the promise that he would return to see Wufei. Trowa had done the same with Quatre, though the blond had insisted on coming, he simple had too much work to do as the head of WEI.  
  
Now Duo and Trowa approached the dark, smelly cell. It reeked of rotting bodies and other unsanitary scents. Two guards stood watch, quietly conversing. They looked up as they heard Duo and Trowa's footsteps. One of the guards, who was a short stocky figure with scraggly brown hair and dark eyes, approached them, holding a clipboard of some sort.  
  
"Name?"   
  
"Chang Wufei." Trowa said quietly but firmly.  
  
The guard looked up with surprise and relief on his face. "Thank the gods." He sighed heavily and opened the cell to go in a retrieve the prisoner.  
  
The other guard with black hair and eyes came forward. "Thank you for coming to get him." He said sincerely. "He's been through a lot."  
  
Trowa and Duo frowned upon him slightly. The guard continued, unaware of their scrutiny, his eyes turned towards the cell. "They were brutal to him. Cruel. Absolutely."  
  
"They?" Duo asked, not understanding the term.  
  
"The other prisoners." The guard clarified. "He was drugged when he got here but still proud. Just like a fierce warrior. They didn't like that. They took it upon their sick twisted selves to break his spirit. They took advantage of him when he was drugged."  
  
Duo's eyes widened at the implication. "No…" He whispered in disbelief. His large violet colored orbs turned to look at the dim cell. "Wufei…"  
  
"And break him they did. Not a word he speaks now, sir. He's become a mute. Neither does he react to much. But never once did he cry. No sir, he refused to shed tears." The guard shook his head sorrowfully. "A word of advice to you, sir. Do not speak loudly to him or make much noise. It frightens him. He's also afraid of large groups of men and crowds. That lad has suffered too much. Been five months since he has spoken."  
  
At this time, the other guard came out of the cell. Trowa stepped forward and looked at the shorter man. "Where is he?"  
  
The guard sighed softly. He looked at his partner and spoke sadly. "He ain't coming, Bernie. Kid's too scared."  
  
Duo who had been quiet all this time stepped forward to talk to the man. "Can…Can I try? I've known him for a long time now. He might recognize me." He pleaded softly.  
  
Bernie looked at him carefully, sizing him up. Shaking his head he led Duo and Trowa into the cell. "Well, there ain't no harm in trying."  
  
Entering the cell, Trowa noticed that the cell was pretty big. Groups of guys sat around in various places, regarding them warily. Bernie weaved through them with a practiced ease, making his way to a deserted corner. At first it seemed as if no one was there, but then Trowa noticed a small figure sitting huddled and all curled up, shivering.  
  
"Well, well, well." A cocky voice sounded from behind them. "Look what we have here." Trowa, Duo and Bernie turned around. A large burly man with small eyes sneered at them.  
  
"Someone has come to actually drag the little whore out of here. Ain't that nice?" He laughed and his inmates laughed along with him stupidly.  
  
"Shut up, Jack." Bernie snapped. "We don't need your nonsense here."  
  
"Oh Bernie, you just jealous that you couldn't have him. He was a nice little whore. I'll miss him." He laughed again, thinking that was the funniest thing on the planet.  
  
Duo saw red but before he could do anything, the man was lying on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain with Trowa standing over him Cold fury blazed in those emerald depths. "Think about who you are speaking to before you speak." He said icily. Then he looked up and glared at the others, as if daring them to say anything. The prisoners wisely backed away from the man, sensing the danger. Trowa turned around and walked back to his place beside Duo. The braided pilot looked up at him, expressing his gratitude. Trowa simply shook his head in a 'not-needed' gesture and turned towards the huddled figure.  
  
Duo crouched down beside Wufei and called out. "Wufei?" The figure only seemed to curl up tighter. "Wufei…it's me, Duo. Look at me please."   
  
The figure raised his head slowly and Duo gasped as he finally saw Wufei's face. Bruises everywhere. Hair loose and dirty, filth covering the skin. But most of all what shocked Duo was his eyes. The eyes that once held so much pride and so much dignity were now haunted and lost, dull and empty like a void.  
  
"It's just me. Trowa is here too. You remember Trowa? He's our friend also. We've come to take you home. You're going to be okay…" He continued to speak in gentle soothing tones, meant to comfort Wufei. After a while, the shivering subsided. Wufei reached out a tentative hand and touched Duo's cheek hesitantly. Duo swallowed, holding back tears.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Wufei launched himself into Duo's arms with a cry and held on for dear life. Duo caught the barely covered body in his arms and returned the death grip, murmuring softly to him. "Shh, its okay. It'll be all right…" But he didn't know who he was comforting, Wufei or himself.  
  
Trowa removed his long over coat and placed it on Wufei's shoulders, tucking it in around the shivering body.  
  
"He can't walk." Bernie said softly to Trowa. "His left leg is broken, so you'll have to carry him." Trowa nodded. Duo stood up carrying the frail body in his arms. Wufei weighed nothing. He had lost so many pounds that Duo could feel his bones sticking out.  
  
"Let's get you home." Duo and Trowa walked out of the cell, along with the promises of making Wufei better.  
  
well, what do you think? R and R! 


	2. episode

The drive to the Winner mansion was fairly silent. They were in a black limousine, courtesy of Quatre, and each of them were lost in their own thoughts, Duo and Wufei in the back and Trowa in one of the seats against the door.  
  
Wufei looked around curiously and went to poke at things, but always made sure that he was in constant contact with someone. Currently he had the front of Duo's shirt clenched in his fist, and no matter what he looked at; he always came beside Duo, laying his head against the other's chest. He looked across the seat at Trowa, who was watching him amusedly. He gave an inquisitive look in return, tilting his head to one side. He didn't understand what was so amusing.  
  
Trowa, for his part, had a slight smile on his lips, as he watched Wufei looked around curiously. When those onyx orbs came to rest upon him, Trowa almost laughed out loud at the seemingly innocent picture of Wufei in inquisitive fascination. Wufei blinked at him, confused, and went back to looking at things. Not once did he utter a sound. At that observation, Trowa's thoughts turned inwards as he thought of what Wufei had gone through in that dark cell. His fist clenched where they rested over the seat and his mood turned dark. How dare they take away the honor and dignity of the Chinese warrior? THEIR Chinese warrior. He vowed silently to himself to get revenge on whoever had brought this on.  
  
Duo absently gnawed on his lower lip as one arm wrapped loosely around Wufei. He thoughts had turned towards Heero. What would he say? Duo wasn't worried about Quatre's reaction. For all his wealthy bringing up, Quatre's space heart made him feel for anyone who had suffered. But Heero…  
  
Just then, the car came to a stop. Wufei raised his head to look at Duo questioningly. Duo just smiled at the sweet face below him, blinking up innocently. So cute… "We're home." He said softly. He watched as some of the fear that had been there before came back into Wufei's eyes. He rubbed the Chinese man's back in what he hoped was soothing circles. "Don't worry." He murmured reassuringly. "You are safe here. Nothing is going to hurt you."  
  
Wufei ducked his head, flushed. He trusted Duo but he couldn't help being afraid. He didn't remember anything much except… He shuddered violently. He started shaking his head to clear out the images that flooded his mind. No, no, he didn't want to remember. Please…no.   
  
Duo, watching this, started to get nervous. "Wufei? Fei, are you okay?" He tried to look into Wufei's eyes, hoping to ground him back to reality, but those onyx eyes were shut tight. The fist that held his shirt clenched spastically and Wufei's breathing grew rapid. Okay, if Duo was nervous before, he was freaking out now. He looked over at Trowa for help.   
  
"Talk to him. Get him back to us. He listens to you." The Latin pilot instructed calmly, though his own face was contorted with worry.  
  
Duo nodded frantically, as Trowa slid in behind Wufei. Catching hold of the shivering shoulders, he shook the raven-haired pilot gently. "Wufei…it's me, Duo…come back to us…" He pulled the shuddering form into his arms. "You're safe…you're home…no one will ever hurt you again…come back…please…come back…" He began a rocking motion, the kind that the mothers often do with their babies, hoping to comfort Wufei.  
  
"It's okay…" Trowa whispered from the other side of Wufei. "You're going to be okay…its just memories…let it go…you're safe…" He moved closer, wrapped his arms around both Duo and Wufei, hoping to provide some shelter and comfort for the traumatized pilot. Both of them murmured simple reassurances, nonsense words that seemed to help Wufei get back together. Slowly, obviously, but slowly the shuddering began to subside, once the spastic clenching remained. Duo placed a hand on top of the fist and held it comfortingly. Eventually, the fist uncurled until it was resting flat against the hard chest. They stayed that way for several moments, each of them trying to control their racing hearts.  
  
"Let's get him inside." The emerald-eyed pilot opened the door and stepped out, reaching back in to take Wufei into his arms so that Duo could get out. Turning, he walked up the stairs to the great big oak door, curling his upper body protectively around Wufei. The Chinese pilot, in turn, pressed his face into Trowa's neck, taking the comfort of those strong sheltering arms, trusting the taller man to protect him.  
  
Duo went ahead of them and opened the door, and together they made their way into the main hall. Duo saw Quatre coming down the stairs hurriedly and turned to Trowa.   
  
"I'll take him upstairs. Try to get him to sleep. You talk to Quatre." Trowa nodded and gently transferred to Duo's safe arms and watched as the braided pilot passed Quatre with a shake of his head and headed upstairs. Quatre, for his part, looked shocked to death, standing there with his hand over his heart, rubbing as if something hurt him. Trowa watched silently, knowing that his lover would soon notice him. But when those vulnerable aqua eyes turned towards him tearfully, he felt his heart clench in pain. Within three strides, he had crossed the space between them and had taken the now sobbing blond into his arms.  
  
The Arabian pilot wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck and held on for dear life. His little body shook with heart-wrenching sobs. Trowa held his love tightly against him, hoping to offer the little comfort that he could give in such a crucial time.  
  
"Oh Trowa! What happened to him?!" Quatre choked out. "Gods, this is all my fault!" That statement shocked Trowa. What was Quatre talking about? Which was precisely the question he asked the blond.  
  
"Quat, what are you talking about?" He asked, pulling back slightly, to look at the tear-stricken face.   
  
Quatre shook his head, still weeping. "If only we'd tried harder…if only we hadn't given up so soon…this would have never happened!" He hit his head on Trowa's chest repeatedly, as if trying to punish himself.   
  
Trowa seized the blond's face in his hands and turned it up towards him. "Stop it!" He said fiercely. "Stop this right now! It's not your fault! Do you hear me? It is NOT your fault!" He pulled the smaller pilot against him again and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Damn you…damn you for doing this now…now when HE needs you to be strong…when I need you to be strong…damn you…"He murmured, his voice thick with unshed tears.   
  
"I'm sorry…so sorry…"  
  
"Shh…"  
  
"Please…forgive me…"  
  
"Don't…"  
  
"…Never again…"  
  
"…never…"  
  
In the middle of the hallway, two lovers stood wrapped around each other, sharing their love, worry and fear over the one, which they loved.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
so whatcha think? A little shorter than the other chapter, but I think overall it came out quite nicely…. R&R! 


	3. nightmare

Duo opened the door to the room that had been prepared for Wufei by Quatre's staff, balancing his weight carefully on one foot as the other pushed the door open. Walking in with Wufei curled up tightly in his arms, he went over to the bed, which had the covers pulled down and placed Wufei in the midst of them. When he pulled back, he realized that Wufei had fallen asleep, with his fingers clutched tight on his shirt. With a soft sigh, he pried open the fist gently and lay it on the bed beside the curled up figure. So vulnerable...he thought.

His fingers ghosted over the exotic features, over high cheekbones, softly curled lips, finely shaped eyes, which were now closed in slumber. Duo felt a lump form in his throat. Who would want to corrupt such a precious thing? Hot tears, which he refused to shed, welled up in his eyes and he turned away, walking into the bathroom, shut the door quietly behind him. Leaning against the closed door, he shut his eyes tight and grieved for his friend's pain. Wrapping his arms around himself, he took a deep shuddering breath and looked up at the mirror. Reflected back at him, was a fine young gentleman who was healthy and well, though his eyes carried a deep sorrow. Comparing him to the figure lying on the bed, who was pale, ashen, skinny, malnourished and weak, Duo felt overwhelming guilt flow through him like liquid fire in his veins. Gods, why? Why Wufei? His mind screamed silently. There was no answer.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally got a bucket of water, shampoo, soap and a sponge and walked back into the room. Wufei had not moved from his position on the bed. He lay on his side, hands beneath his head, knees bent and curled inwards towards his chest. Duo gently moved him onto his back and removed the scrap piece of clothing that covered Wufei's body. Tears once again began to well up and he forced them down. Then he got to work bathing Wufei's body.

It was fairly simple, since Wufei was unaware of what was going on, until he reached Wufei's thighs. One, he felt uncomfortable cleaning those areas, Two, he was horrified at the dried blood and other disgusting, unidentifiable things crusted on those thighs. Still he forced himself to mechanically clean the torn and bruised flesh and went to change the water. Coming back, he moved Wufei up until his head hung over the side, so that he could wash his hair. Once free of the dirt and grime, the glossy fine hair shone and its texture felt like silk. Also now that Wufei was clean, the bruises were clear to see. It looked as though he had a broken cheekbone, a couple of broken ribs and a fractured wrist on his right. And of course the broken leg that they had known about earlier.

After cleaning up, Duo dressed Wufei in boxers and one of his large T-shirts. The sleeves came up to the raven-haired boy's elbows and the shirt came below his knees. To Duo, Wufei looked like an innocent child sleeping. Pulling up the covers, he kissed the pale forehead softly and left the room, quietly closing the door.

Downstairs, in the living room, he found Trowa and Quatre spending some much needed time together and went into the kitchen to fix something up for a snack. Sitting down on the dining table with his sandwich, he lost himself in his thoughts until Heero came home.

Entering the kitchen, Heero found his lover sitting at the table with an empty plate, staring off into space. Walking over, he placed a hand on Duo's shoulder, shaking the braided pilot from his reverie.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Heero. When did you get home? I didn't hear you." He got up, smiling nervously and took his plate to the sink. He moved around putting things right (well, as right as they could get, it was the Winner mansion's kitchen after all). Heero frowned at Duo behavior. The braided baka was never nervous about anything, except the one time he had to go to an interview with Lady Une, who he had named 'the scary woman'. Moving until he was behind Duo, he turned the other pilot around to face him. Duo resisted at first, then with a sigh, let himself be turned around.

"Duo...what's the matter?" Heero asked, stroking up and down the American's arms. "You're too tense, love." He tried to meet Duo's eyes, but the braided pilot just turned his face away.

Heero grew worried. Duo never acted like this. Had everything gone all right when they had gone to retrieve Wufei? "Is everything okay with Wufei?" He asked concerned.

Duo bit his lower lip and shook his head. Reaching for Heero, he wrapped his arms around the Japanese pilot's neck and nestled his head somewhere in the came vicinity. This was what he could always come back to, no matter how hard things got. Heero. He sighed softly. "No, Heero. Wufei is...He..." He couldn't quite finish the sentence.

"He was raped." Trowa's quiet voice broke through. The couple turned to see him and Quatre at the doorway. The little blonde's eyes were red-rimmed, a clear sign that he had been crying. Trowa led his lover to the chair that Duo had recently occupied and brought him a glass of water to drink. Quatre gave him a grateful smile, one that Trowa returned. Kneeling down next to the chair, Trowa continued.

"He was tortured in that cell. Beaten brutally. Broke his damn spirit." Trowa spat out in contempt. "Not a word he speaks now." His voice dropped to a whisper. "He's too traumatized." Quatre reached forward with his hand and cupped Trowa's cheek. Lifting the Latin pilot's face, Quatre was surprised to find those beautiful emerald eyes filled with tears. His eyes closed, letting the tears fall as Quatre's gentle hands brushed them away. Those hands guided him to lay his head on the lap on his beloved, taking the comfort offered.

Heero turned back to look at his own lover, who at the moment was shedding tears of his own. "He's hurt so bad, Heero." He choked out. "So scared that someone will hurt him again." He sobbed brokenly in Heero's arms.

Heero, for his part, crooned softly and gently rocked duo back and forth. "Shh...it'll be okay...don't cry now..." He murmured, saddened by his lover's sorrow. They stayed like that for a while, until Duo's sobs reduced to an occasional hiccup.

Suddenly a loud crash issued from somewhere in the house. Trowa's head shot up from Quatre's lap and whipped around to meet Duo's frantic eyes. Both of them said one word, "Wufei." Before they raced upstairs, Heero and Quatre following them.

They burst into the large room, finding Wufei tangled up in the sheets in the midst of a nightmare. Beside him, on the floor, lay a bedside lamp, smashed to bits. Wufei must have knocked it off the bedside table unconsciously. Duo and Trowa rushed to the bed and climbed on top of it. Duo held Wufei by the shoulders and shook him. "Wufei! Wake up! Please wake up! It's just a nightmare! Come on! Wake UP!" he yelled. Trowa was voicing the same message, in a little less-frantic manner.

Wufei turned and twisted, eyes clenched tight. They popped open and wide onyx eyes looked at Duo in fear. He wrenched himself away, escaping Duo's grip, who was surprised at the moment, and scrambled towards a corner on the bed, curling up into a tight shivering mass. He put his hands over his head, as though expecting a blow from any one of them.

"Wufei!" Duo called, reaching for him. The Chinese pilot flinched and shuddered violently as Duo's hand came in contact with his shoulder. Duo drew back confused and hurt. Trowa looked at Duo, reassuring him with a small nod and called to Wufei softly.

"Wufei, its us. Me, Trowa. And Duo. We're here. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you..." He murmured soft reassurances until Wufei's trembling ceased and the Chinese pilot looked up, fear receding in his eyes. Trowa opened his arms as an invitation and Wufei threw himself at the taller pilot, wrapping his scrawny arms around Trowa's neck as Trowa wrapped his own arms around the shivering body. "Shh. It's okay. We're here. No one's going to hurt you anymore. You're safe...calm down...it was just a nightmare...can't hurt you." Wufei let Trowa's voice wash over him and calm him until he lay still. Looking up, he stared at Trowa, as though asking 'you're not mad at me?'

Trowa chuckled. He shook his head, his bangs bouncing. "No, little one, I'm not mad." Wufei gave him a look of relief and turned towards Duo, who was watching him, concernedly. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the braided pilot. Gazing into amethyst eyes, he gave a silent apology by hugging him again, picking up the braid and holding it in his hands.

Duo smiled at the innocent gesture and kissed the top of the raven-haired head, holding Wufei to him. "It's okay." He replied softly. Wufei's only response was to clutch his braid tighter. Duo noticed his body become tense and became worried. "What's wrong, Wufei?" he asked.

The Shenlong pilot pointed towards the other two in the room, who were standing still, awed by the incident. Quatre looked at Wufei and moved slowly, meeting Trowa's eyes for permission. The emerald eyes-pilot nodded, as he scooted closer to the edge of the bed.

"Wufei," he called softly. Onyx orbs turned trustingly towards him. Trowa caught Quatre's hand and drew him closer. "This is Quatre. Do you remember him?" Quatre knelt down beside the bed to be at eye-level with Wufei.

The Chinese pilot tilted his head, looking at Quatre curiously, as though he was trying to remember. Slowly he reached forward with his hand, stopping inches away from Quatre's cheek to look at Trowa for permission. After Trowa nodded, Wufei touched Quatre's smooth cheek, his fingers trailing up to trace over finely shaped eyebrows, over the forehead, into the hair and back to the cheek. He leaned back and looked at Trowa and nodded. Quatre smiled happily and moved back. Turning, he called out. "Come on, Heero."

Duo's eyes lifted towards his lover as he walked slowly and knelt like Quatre had done. Wufei looked back at Trowa and nodded, but made no move to touch Heero. The Japanese pilot was a bit grateful and hurt that Wufei didn't move out to reach for him. He stood up, a little stiffly and walked out of the room. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei didn't notice as they played? Or at least had fun with each other, but Duo's eyes watched his beloved walk out of the room, his pride wounded.

That's it for now....probably will update in a couple of days...that is, if I get reviews! .O


	4. guilt

[sniff] I sincerely love all my reviewers… [hands you all candy and gundam pilot plushies of your choice]  
  
disclaimer: blah blah blah… I don't own gundam wing, okay?!?!? Geez, stop pestering me…[mutter] stupid authorities…  
  
ON WITH DA STORY!  
  
-------------------------  
  
They were all still in Wufei's bedroom, having fun with the Chinese pilot. Wufei, at the moment, was trying to grab on to Trowa's bang, but every time he got close, [well, as close as he could get by still sitting on Duo's lap] the Latin pilot pulled back and then leaned forward to do the whole thing over again. Wufei pouted adorably every time he couldn't get a hold of that bang. This time when he reached for it, Trowa ducked his head and started tickling the smaller pilot with his hair. Wufei squirmed happily and threw himself back into Trowa's lap, to return the favor.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo was looking worriedly at the doorway where his lover had disappeared. It wasn't like him to be upset by something. For a while, he contemplated on whether going after him or not. After deciding to go, he moved off from the bed and turned towards the door, when he felt a small tug on his braid. Turning back around, he saw large onyx eye peering up at him. In Wufei's hands, was his braid. The Chinese pilot tugged on the braid again, questions in his eyes. Duo smiled. So cute. Leaning down, he freed his braid from Wufei's hands.  
  
"I just have to go somewhere, little one. I'll be back." He brushed Wufei's nose with the end of his braid, causing the small pilot to sneeze. The other pilots chuckled softly. Dropping a kiss on Wufei's head, he turned and headed towards the door. "Stay with Quatre and Trowa, 'fei."  
  
Stepping out of the room, he pondered over where his lover might be. Pivoting to his right, he walked down the hallway, past the stairs to the room at the end of the corridor. Their room. Duo and Heero's room. Pushing open the door, he peered in, finding Heero standing by the window. Breathing a sigh of relief, he walked over to behind Heero, slipping his arms around the slim waist.  
  
"Hey love," He breathed next to Heero's ear, causing the Japanese pilot to shiver. Leaning his chin on the muscular shoulder, Duo looked outside the window at the spectacular view of the gardens. OR, more likely, he should say fields. The Winner estate was vast covering miles. Heero had chosen this room because he had once said that the view made him ponder about things. Maybe today was one such day.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem uptight." Duo frowned and moved in front of Heero, trying to tilt up his face to meet those wonderfully cobalt eyes, but Heero just turned his face away. The braided pilot sighed in frustration. Sitting down on the windowsill [imagine one of those long cushion-y thingies] and scooting back until he leaned against the wall, he held out his arms towards Heero, an open invitation. "Come here." He said, reaching out his right arm to pull at the stoic pilot.  
  
Heero let himself be pulled forward and stayed passive as Duo brought him to rest between his legs. His head lay on Duo's left shoulder and his back was pressed against that solid chest, whereas Duo's arms were wrapped tight across his own chest. Duo squirmed until he found a comfortable position, right knee bent upwards and the other outstretched. Heero's own arms wrapped around the raised knee.  
  
"There now. All comfy." Duo murmured softly into his ear. Heero simply sighed and snuggled deeper into Duo's arms. This was what made everything worthwhile. Being with duo. It was all that mattered.  
  
"You gonna tell me what's wrong, hm?" Long fingers ran through his dark mane several times, leaving him purring with pleasure.  
  
"It's just…" Heero faltered not knowing where to start. "…I don't know where to start." He muttered, embarrassed.   
  
"The beginning would be nice." Duo murmured softly, as his hands came to rub over Heero's tense arms.  
  
"Why…why exactly can't Wufei remember?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
The hands stopped. "What do you mean? He remembers us." Heero shook his head, the dark hairs tickling Duo's throat.  
  
"No…I mean…he's changed. He remembers us but not really? I don't know." Heero sighed exasperated. The hands started rubbing again as Duo pondered.  
  
"Well, I think that he's afraid. Afraid to trust, maybe?" He replied. "He remembers us, I suppose, to the extent where he knows who we are and what we do. But most importantly he looks at us as his friends, and that's the only thing that important right now."  
  
Heero once again shook his head. "No…he looks at you as his friends. You, Trowa, Quatre. Not me. I'm not his friend."  
  
One hand reached and turned Heero's face. "Love, what are you talking about? Where is this coming from?" Duo searched Heero's face, concerned.  
  
"I've always been his enemy, Duo." Then he stopped thinking about his choice of words. "Maybe not enemy. More like his rival." Leaning back against his lover, he continued. "We were always trying to out do each other. In…in everything. It was always a competition, to see who would fare better, given the same circumstances."  
  
"But you've changed since the war, Heero." Duo desperately tried to reassure his lover. "Things have changed since the war. You and Wufei can be friends."  
  
"No, no duo, we can't." Heero stated bitterly. "Did you see the way he reacted to me? He…he didn't reach out for me. Not like he did to Quatre. Can you honestly say that Wufei and Me have the same relationship as Wufei and Quatre?" he asked dejectedly.  
  
"Love, I'm not trying to say it's the same. But…give it time. Wufei has only got back from that prison today. And he's going to be with us for a long time now. Things will change. It'll be okay."  
  
Heero buried his face into Duo's neck, silently seeking comfort. Duo in turn wrapped his arms around the now insecure pilot, offering any and all the comfort he could give. They stayed there for long moments until they heard Quatre call.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
The American pilot got up quickly and opened the door. A blur of energy ran past him and ducked behind him. Duo turned around surprised and found Wufei hiding behind him, with a wide grin plastered on his face.  
  
"There you are!" Quatre exclaimed smiling, as he found Wufei behind Duo. "This little brat has been making us chase him around the house." He informed Duo.  
  
"Is that true, now?" Duo asked Wufei, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Wufei pouted charmingly. "Well, we'll have to do something about that now, don't we?" Wufei eeped and ran out the door, Duo and Quatre hot on his heels.  
  
Left behind, Heero watched them disappear as guilt gnawed him from the inside. "Oh lord, what have I done?"  
  
reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! 


	5. fixing my blunder

Since I am eternally grateful from all the wonderful feedback that I have gotten, I decided that I would post another chapter quickly.  
  
Some have noticed that I did a major mistake in the last chapter: "How is Wufei running around with a broken leg?" That was a blunder on my part because I FORGOT that Wufei had a broken leg! Yes, I know, I am incredibly stupid, but in my haste to post the chapter before my evil sister took over the computer, I forgot to check like I usually do.  
  
So I shall try to fix my mistake in this chapter. There was going to be a part later on about Wufei and his guilt and blah, but looks like it's coming early! And remember that Wufei is still incredibly strong, from the war!  
  
And for those who didn't notice, because I didn't hint it properly, HEERO has a BIG SECRET! [in neon letters] which is why he feels guilty and is not able to be "a friend" to Wu-babe. Am I going to tell you the secret now? NO. Later? Maybe.   
  
Thanks to Melaiya, Bunch-o-nuts, and Hells-angel8 for letting me know about my error! And thanks to all the wonderful reviewers who…er.. review!   
  
Disclaimer: I wish! But no, I don't own GW. But I really do wish!  
  
On with Da story!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Wufei! Stop!" Duo yelled, as he and Quatre chased him back to him room. Wufei shook his head playfully and dashed back [er limped back] into his room.  
  
"Trowa! Stop him!" The Latin pilot caught Wufei by the waist and hoisted him off the floor. Wufei squirmed and struggled to break free, but Trowa calmly strode over to the bed and put Wufei down. Duo and Quatre came to the door seconds later, panting and found Wufei sticking his tongue out at Trowa. The green-eyes pilot, for that matter, was staring back at Wufei amused.   
  
"Wufei!" Duo strode over to the bed and sat down right in front of Wufei. The Chinese pilot leaned back at the sudden motion and blinked.  
  
"Did you just happen to forget that you had a broken leg?!?" uh-oh, Duo was pissed. Actually he was pissed at himself for not noticing sooner. He knew Wufei could be damn stubborn when he wanted to be. He leaned over and to check the splints on the leg, which he had done it earlier that afternoon, but Wufei scrambled back, getting his leg out of Duo's reach. "Wufei! What are you doing?"  
  
The Chinese pilot shook his head, indicating Duo not to touch it. He winced slightly as pain shot up his bad leg. Duo just looked plain bewildered.   
  
"Okay…" Duo said slowly. "We'll take you to the hospital. They can take care of it, alright?" Once again Wufei shook his head and scowled.  
  
"Wufei…" Trowa sat down on the bed and spoke gently. "You have to get that taken care of. You have to let it heal. Would you rather hurt yourself permanently?" He asked reasonably.  
  
Wufei turned his head away from then and stubbornly refused to answer. They didn't understand. He deserved this pain. It was all his fault.  
  
Duo and Trowa looked at each other confused, when Quatre suddenly gasped. Trowa and Duo turned towards him and found him standing by the door, one hand rubbing over his heart. He stumbled forward and went around to the side of the bed and knelt down, facing Wufei.  
  
"Quat?" Trowa called, puzzled. Quatre ignored him, looking at Wufei with pain-filled eyes.  
  
"fei?" His lips formed Wufei's name but only the last part came out and only in a whisper. His voice was tight, holding back tears. Wufei looked at him, as he dropped his mask letting the Arabian see what he was going through.  
  
"No…" Quatre cupped that innocent face and rested his forehead against the other, closing his Aquamarine eyes. He shook his head. "No, no, gods, no, please…"  
  
Duo and Trowa were now very confused, what was going on? They scrambled towards the other two, on either side of Wufei. Quatre looked up, brushing his thumbs across those fine cheekbones. Wufei bit back a wince as pressure was applied to his broken cheekbone.   
  
"You really think you…Deserved that?" Quatre whispered hoarsely, looking into those onyx eyes. Wufei ducked his head in a small nod. "Oh, Wufei…" Quatre wrapped his arms around the frail body and held him tight. "No, Wufei, you don't. No one…no one deserves that kind of pain…those men were sick bastards! Its not your fault. Its not…" Quatre was crying by now, tears running down those smooth golden cheeks.  
  
Duo and Trowa realized what was going on and they were shocked, to say the very least. Duo rubbed Wufei's back gently, offering soft words of comfort. They sat clustered around the devastated pilot, protecting him from the world that had been so harsh to him.  
  
Finally Duo spoke up. "We'll take you to the hospital this evening and get those injuries looked at." Wufei gave an imperceptible nod against Quatre's neck, where his head was currently buried.  
  
Outside, Heero stood by the doorway off to the side, tears tracking down his cheeks.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
This isn't really a chapter….just a little something to fix my mistake… might be until Monday before I can update again…so If you want a GOOD chapter [since the past few have been crappy] reviewwwwwwwwwww! 


	6. remember

Its Monday!! Which means me posting another chappie! I seem to have lost my flow with writing this story, so I would really appreciate it if you guys had suggestions with what I can do to improve! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't you authorities ever get tired of pestering?? Geez, I don't own them, okay?!?!?!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
They eventually ended up taking Wufei to the hospital the next day, due to…er…some…mishaps. The doctor had ordered the Chinese pilot to take it easy, had given him crutches and put a cast on his leg and a sling on his arm. He had also wrapped Wufei's broken ribs and had prescribed strong painkillers. Duo and Trowa had thanked the doctor when the elderly man stopped Duo, while nodding at Trowa to take Wufei away. Quatre hadn't couldn't leave his office and Heero was simply too uncomfortable to be there.  
  
"What is it, doc?" Duo asked, once he was seated in one of those stiff hospital chairs. The doctor seemed…anxious, maybe, to him, pacing back and forth across the hospital room.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell…" He began when Duo interrupted him.  
  
"Just Duo, please. You're making me feel like someone grandfather." Duo added chuckling lightly.  
  
"Duo…the injuries on Wufei will heal…at least the physical ones, but emotionally, it's going to take a while."  
  
Duo frowned. "I think we all know that, Doc." He waited for the doctor to continue.  
  
"I would suggest…that you take Mr.Chang to a…psychiatrist. I've known it to help-" the doctor cut off as soon as Duo stood up from his chair, knocking it back to the floor.  
  
"No."  
  
"Duo, please-"  
  
"NO!" Duo stood angrily, glaring at the doctor. "Wufei has all the help he needs from us. He is having a hard enough time opening up to us. I won't have you send him to someone he doesn't even know and have them talk to him about something that they have no idea of!" Duo's voice rose up that he was nearly screaming by the time he finished.  
  
"And what makes you think that you would have any idea what he has gone through?" The doctor countered annoyed.  
  
"I would." Duo replied icily. "Because I've gone through it." With that he had strode out of the room and out the hospital, to the car that Quatre had provided for them.  
  
Heero knew about Duo's childhood, because Duo didn't want any secrets between them. So did Trowa, because he had had a similar experience during his childhood. Duo suspected that Quatre knew about Trowa's experience because…well, duh, they were lovers. But he knew that Heero and Quatre would never fully understand what it felt like to have someone break you, and tear you into shreds and attempt to go on living a normal life.  
  
Having first hand experience, helped Duo and Trowa help WUFEI to get over the incident. Slowly, but Wufei was starting to get better. He still didn't speak but he was starting to become more open towards them, and did not run and hide at every sudden noise. He even started to be friendly with Heero, which rather surprised the Japanese pilot.  
  
Six months later found Wufei completely healed of his physical injuries. He was able to walk now, with confidence and helped out around the house as much as he could. Though he was still reluctant to get out of the house. He preferred staying indoors, leaving the mansion occasionally only for a walk in the gardens and that too with Duo or Trowa only.   
  
On one such walk, Trowa and Wufei had passed by a small-secluded area, enclosed with willow trees. One passing glance had caught Heero doing…some vigorous exercise. Wufei tugged on one fully clothed arm of Trowa and pointed in the direction of the trees.   
  
Trowa looked down at Wufei and to where he was pointing. He smiled softly at the inquisitive expression on the small pilot's face. "You want to go see what Heero is doing?" A nod. "All right then. Come along." With that he led the Chinese pilot into the area, weaving his way through the willow trees, stopping once they had a clear view of what Heero was doing.  
  
"He is practicing your katas." Trowa said softly. Wufei looked at him surprised and wondering whether Trowa had meant what he said. The Latin pilot nodded, confirming his suspicions. "Yes, your katas. He picked them up by watching you." Wufei frowned, trying to dig up one such memory.  
  
"You…don't remember?" Trowa asked softly, almost…regretfully. Wufei chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. He did remember a little. Bits and pieces. What Heero was doing seemed familiar to him. He stepped forward and looked at Trowa for permission. The other nodded.  
  
"Go ahead, little one." Trowa prompted him into going and approaching Heero.   
  
The Japanese pilot was well aware of his audience but paid it no heed, until Wufei came forward. He stopped and turned towards the Chinese pilot who seemed hesitant. They stood 5 feet apart. A long silence stretched between them.  
  
"Yes, Wufei?" Heero finally spoke. Those onyx eyes stared at him and Wufei made a gesture with his hand, indicating what he was doing recently. Then he pointed and himself and cocked his head, asking.  
  
"Yes, they are your katas. Do you remember…?" A shrug. "Would you like…to do it…with me?" A hesitation and then a nod. "Okay then. Come over here." Heero gestured beside him. Wufei walked forward uncertainly. "If I do it slow enough, do you think you might be able to follow me?" a nod. "Okay then, lets get started."  
  
With that Heero gently moved through the forms, keeping the pace slow. Wufei had trouble following at first but once he understood what Heero was doing, it got easier. And more familiar. He closed his eyes, letting Heero's voice wash over him, guiding him. He started to interpret the pattern and started doing the moves himself without realizing it. He sped up unconsciously, his movements becoming more graceful, more fluid, instead of the stiff movements he had begun with. He lost track of Heero's voice, letting his instincts take over and dictated the moves himself and for a while he forgot everything. What had happened, where he was, WHO he was. He was at peace.  
  
And it ended all too soon. When he finished and opened his eyes, panting, he saw Heero agape and Trowa shocked. He blinked and turned his eyes downward, feeling very self-conscious. He tucked a stray hair behind his ear and flushed. He felt uncomfortable with all this staring.  
  
"You remember?" Heero asked finally. Wufei nodded and graced him with a smile that would melt a heart of ice. It was so heartbreakingly beautiful to see. Behind them, Trowa cleared his throat.   
  
"It's getting dark. We should go back inside." The emerald-eyed pilot suggested. Heero nodded and followed Trowa as he led Wufei back.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Once in the house, Trowa gently prodded Wufei to go take a shower and then sleep, assuring him that Quatre would be there soon. A look of pure relief washed over Wufei's face and after giving Trowa a hug, he headed upstairs to rest, Heero following him to do the same. Even though it had been over six months since the incident, Wufei still had nightmares what would send the bravest man on earth into hiding. Therefore he couldn't sleep alone. With the comfort of one of his friends being there, he was usually able to keep away the nightmares.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Trowa spotted Quatre cooking dinner. Walking up behind him quietly, he covered the blond's eyes with his hands, while whispering softly into his ear. "Guess who?"  
  
Quatre was startled, but recovered quickly enough once he heard the voice. Leaning back familiarly, he played along. "Hm, who could it be? I wonder."  
  
"The love of your life?"  
  
"That would be about right." Quatre replied chuckling softly. He turned and wrapped his arms around the taller pilot's neck and greeted him with a sweet kiss. "Hey there." He murmured huskily.  
  
"Hey yourself." Trowa whispered back. "I have good news."  
  
"Really? About Wufei?" Quatre asked, turning back to the stove.  
  
"Mm hm." Trowa stepped forward and wrapped his arms around that slim waist, resting his chin on the Arabian's shoulder. And then he proceeded to tell his lover about how Wufei had remembered his katas and looked so much at peace.  
  
"Wow." Quatre murmured once Trowa finished. "Amazing." He wiped his hands on a towel and untied his white apron, which said "Kiss the cook." Something that Duo had gotten him for last Christmas.  
  
Turning to Trowa, he said awed. "He really is getting better, isn't he?"   
  
Trowa pulled the little Arabian into his arms and pressed a kiss to the blond head. "Yes he is, love." He murmured, resting his cheek against those soft curls. "He really his."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Yah a little cheesy I know, but I can't resist 3x4! They are so cute together!  
  
Well in the next couple of chapters will be on Wufei's assailant, Heero's secret and 5x?….yes, he is going to be paired with someone! Whee! But only if I get reviews [points to the review button] 


	7. Wufei and Duo

Thank you, Hells-angel8 for that wonderful idea! Picnic it is!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them  
  
--------------------------------  
  
They were all out on a picnic. Well, except Heero. He was in the house, working on his laptop in a desperate attempt to avoid contact with Wufei. Steely blue eyes focused intently on the screen. What had happened the other day had really freaked him out. And along with it, he felt even guiltier than he had before.  
  
The other four pilots were out in the gardens, enjoying the sunny day. It was in the middle of the summer and the weatherman had predicted a heat wave in a couple of days. Duo was over by the little man-made lake, [courtesy of Quatre] teaching Wufei how to skip stones.  
  
"See? Pretty simple." Duo declared after his stone skipped seven times before sinking. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, squinting against the sun. Damn this heat. He was in a tank top and shorts and was still sweating profusely.   
  
Wufei gave him a smile and picked up a flat stone and threw it into the water. It skipped a couple of times and then sunk. The Chinese pilot pouted and bent to pick up another stone. That skipped three times before it also sunk. Wufei huffed and frowned. Duo laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll eventually get it. It's not hard." Duo reassured him, lifting his braid off his neck and pouring a handful of water to cool his heated skin. Wufei, upon seeing Duo crouched by the lake, gave a wicked smile to the unsuspecting American's back. Tiptoeing behind Duo, he reached out with his hands and pushed the other pilot into the lake.  
  
"When it's really hot, isn- WHOA!" SPLASH! In he went, not so gracefully. But that was to be expected. The braided pilot came up to the surface sputtering and cursing. "SON OF A-" He coughed, water in his lungs. "WUFEI! What the hell did you do that for?" He cried out, shaking out the wet, dripping bangs from his eyes to see the Chinese pilot rolling on the grass, clutching his stomach. Duo 'hmphed', placing his hands on his hips and watching with amusement. Finally when Wufei seemed to have regained control of himself, he waded over to the bank and got out.  
  
"Ah! Got me all wet!" He shook his head, getting water droplets on Wufei. "Get me some towels will ya?" he asked the giggling pilot. Wufei nodded still chuckling, and went to go fetch some towels.  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa and Quatre were sitting underneath the shade of a willow tree, eating ice cream. Or rather Quatre was happily eating the ice cream and Trowa was watching the blond hungrily. Quatre, oblivious to his lover's scrutiny, hummed cheerfully; unaware of how sensuous he looked to a certain emerald-eyed pilot.   
  
Unable to hold back any longer, Trowa scrambled over and sat in front of Quatre, waiting for the little Arabian to notice him, which the blond eventually did.  
  
"What?" He asked, with this almost frown-y pout that he got when he was curious. Cute. He tilted his head to one side, looking at Trowa.  
  
"You have a little bit of ice cream there." Trowa replied, almost calmly. Only he knew how much he was controlling himself not to pounce on Quatre.  
  
"Where?" the blond asked, crossing his eyes.  
  
Trowa leaned closer, a predatory look coming over his eyes. "Right…THERE." He swooped down, catching that pouting mouth in a deep kiss, tasting the wonderful mix of vanilla and Quatre.   
  
The small Arabian pilot moaned and wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, deepening the kiss, ice cream forgotten. Neither of them noticed the Chinese pilot silently coming and taking the towels.  
  
Wufei walked back to the lake, flushing. He knew that Trowa and Quatre were in a relationship but he never remembered them doing that. Once he reached the lake, he looked around, not finding Duo anywhere. After putting the towels down, he turned and walked over to the edge of the lake, scanning the waters for any sign of the pilot.  
  
SPLASH! Suddenly Wufei found himself very, very wet and waist-deep in the lake. He sputtered indignantly and looked over to the shore to see Duo pointing and laughing. Then a second later, the American pilot also jumped in, with another loud SPLASH! Wufei looked on, surprised, mouth open. Getting over it he waited for the other pilot to surface. He didn't.   
  
Then he felt fingers digging into his sides and realized that he was being tickled. Letting out a peal of laughter, he squirmed and kicked, but was unable to escape due to one of Duo's arms being around his waist.  
  
"Do you give?" Wufei shook his head, laughing. "Come on, I can keep this up all day. Do you give?" Duo stopped his assault as soon and Wufei nodded furiously.  
  
Panting like and appropriate tickle victim, Wufei turned and faced Duo. Then he noticed that Duo was bare from waist up. Traveling upwards, onyx eyes met with amethyst. His breath hitched in his chest. They were so close, less than an inch separating them. Dark eyes traveled to Duo's lips. On an impulse, Wufei leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on them.  
  
Duo blinked surprised. He had not expected Wufei to do that. His eyes closed as he returned the soft kiss. It was so innocently sweet. Just like Wufei. He pulled back after a moment, staring at the flushed face inches from his face.   
  
Wufei ducked his head, embarrassed and turned away. He started towards the bank when Duo's voice called out to him. "Wufei?" He turned back, meeting confused amethyst eyes.  
  
"Did you mean it?" Wufei cocked his head, not understanding, his eyebrows coming together in a frown.  
  
"Do you like me? That way?" duo asked hesitantly. Wufei stared at him for a moment and nodded slowly. Duo smiled.  
  
"Oh good. Because I feel the same way." He waded over to Wufei and wrapped his arms around the smaller pilot's waist. "Are you sure your ready for this?" Wufei nodded against Duo's chest.  
  
"Okay. I'll have to talk to Heero about it." He murmured against the dark head. "Do you feel the same way about Heero?" A shrug. Duo sighed. "You don't know, huh? Well, I'll try and talk to him anyway. Is that okay with you?" Another nod. "Let's get back, ne? You got me all wet!" Wufei pulled back and smirked, splashing Duo with water.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" And then a water fight began. Least to say that it was a fine afternoon.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
sorry, its short, but I have to leave, and I promised myself that I would update today .  
  
anyway, heads up on the next chapter, Wufei and Heero get together, and Heero confesses. To Duo or Wufei? You'll have to find out! 8 reviews to go! 


	8. Wufei and Heero

Another chapter! Fweeeee!   
  
Warnings: verrrrrrrryyy LIGHT lime.  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 1x5, 2x5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW boys  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero was studiously typing away on his laptop when the other four pilots came in from their picnic.  
  
"-awesome! Wu-man here got me all wet!" Duo was laughing as he related to story to Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"Wow! Did you really push him in, Wufei?" Quatre asked surprised. Wufei nodded smirking. "Good for you! Someone had to do it!" Quatre leaned back smiling and wondering at how Wufei had changed from being the justice prick to the playful, lovable person that he was now.  
  
"Heero!"   
  
"In here. Stop yelling, baka." Duo bounced into the drawing room and saw his lover on the laptop. Draping himself over the Japanese pilot's shoulders, Duo smacked a kiss on the other's lips, grinning happily.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, love you too." He kissed him once more of good measure, slipping his fingers into the dark mocha colored hair when Heero pushed him away.  
  
"You're wet! Go dry off." Heero shoved him towards the bedroom. Duo huffed and removed his arms. Then a slow seductive smile played on his lips and he walked closer with a tantalizing swing of his hips. [Oh that rhymes!]  
  
"Oh, but I can think of so many other interesting things to do…"  
  
Heero snorted, eyes never wavering from his laptop screen. "I'm sure you can. Later."  
  
Pouting, Duo trudged off in the direction of his bedroom, muttering about unfair lovers and etc. Trowa and Quatre followed him upstairs, to finish what they had started earlier. Wufei started after them, but stopped and looked at Heero thoughtfully. Hm, maybe he could show Heero on his own, instead of having Duo talk to him. Shuffling through his thoughts, Wufei went upstairs to change.  
  
Heero had felt the weight of the stare when Wufei had looked at him. He simply gritted him teeth and continued working, not paying any attention to Wufei. He breathed a sigh of relief when Wufei finally left the room. For some reason, Heero seemed to get really tense whenever Wufei was in the room. Well, not for SOME reason. He very well knew why.  
  
Closing the screen with a 'click', Heero got up and headed upstairs. It was time to tell Duo about it and he hoped that Duo would understand. Not that there was a very good chance of it.  
  
Once up the stairs, Heero started walking along the long corridor to his room. Duo would probably be there. Just as he was about to pass Wufei's room, the Chinese pilot came out and stood in his way, stopping him.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "Did you want something, Wufei?" The other nodded. "Okay, what?" Wufei shifted his weight from one foot to the other, fidgeting, wringing his hands. He made no move.  
  
"What?" Heero barked out. Wufei jumped, surprised. He started making gestures with his hands, trying to get Heero to understand but poor Heero didn't understand at all. If anything he was getting more irritated.  
  
"What?! Speak, dammit!" Heero yelled at the Chinese pilot. Wufei took a step back, frightened. "Why won't you speak? Why? Why…" Heero fell to his knees and put his hands over his face. He knew that it was his fault that this had happened to Wufei.  
  
The smaller pilot hesitantly stepped forward, toward the kneeling pilot. Reaching forward, he gently removed the hands covering Heero's face and cupped his own hands around it. The Japanese pilot blinked, surprised. He started to apologize when Wufei leaned forward and pressed his lips against the others, stopping any words that may have been said.  
  
Heero froze, shocked. Wufei was kissing him? WUFEI? Well, it wasn't half bad. Recovering, he parted his lips as an invitation, deepening the kiss. Wufei took the invitation and slipped his tongue into Heero's warm mouth, tasting the sweet recesses before drawing back. The Wing pilot moaned, shivering under the assault. It was so sweet. So very sweet.   
  
Pulling away from the kiss, Wufei rested his forehead against the other's, panting slightly, eyes closed. Heero too was out of breath from that wonderfully sweet kiss. "Wufei…? Did you…mean that?"  
  
After answering the same question to Duo, Wufei nodded without hesitation. To prove his point, he placed a chaste kiss on those swollen lips. Heero wrapped his arms around Wufei's waist and buried his face against the taut stomach. The Chinese pilot for his part ran his fingers soothingly through the dark mane. Pulling Heero up, he gave a gentle push towards Heero's room, as though saying, 'go talk to Duo.'  
  
"I will." After one final caress to a soft bronze cheek, Heero turned and walked towards his room.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Duo?"  
  
The said pilot turned from brushing his hair to look at the doorway. "Hey, Heero."  
  
Walking over and climbing behind Duo, Heero gently took the brush from Duo's fingers and started running it through the long chestnut hair.   
  
"Hmm." Duo sighed in appreciation. It felt so good when someone else handled his hair. Good thing Heero had a hair fetish.  
  
"Duo, I need to talk to you about something." Heero put the brush aside and parted the hair into three strands when Duo shook his head.  
  
"Leave it loose. I know you like it." Duo said impishly, leaning back against the hard chest. Heero wrapped his arms around his koi and buried his face is the sweet smelling hair.  
  
"My Duo…" He breathed against Duo's neck causing the American to shiver.  
  
"Yes, yours, always yours…" Turning in Heero's arms, Duo took his lips in an almost desperate kiss, full of love, lust and unheeded passion. Heero responded very much in the same way, returning the kiss with the same amount of emotion put into it.  
  
"Missed you." Duo murmured as he ducked to kiss and suckle the skin at Heero's throat. The Japanese pilot sighed with pleasure, hands buried in waves of soft chestnut hair.  
  
"Missed you too." Heero whispered back hoarsely as Duo pushed him back to lie on the bed. The American pilot continued to kiss his neck with a mindless passion, leaving small red marks that would disappear later on.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Duo asked distracted by one powerful shoulder that he was nibbling on. Hmmm. His koi tasted good.  
  
Heero too was distracted by the pleasures brought on by Duo but he managed to gasp out one word. "Wufei."  
  
Duo pulled back immediately, frowning at Heero. "Wufei? What about him?"  
  
Heero blushed. "He kissed me."  
  
Duo blinked at him and burst out laughing. Now it was Heero's turn to frown. "I'm serious!"  
  
"I know you are, love." He said, still chucking. Leaning down, he nuzzled Heero's lips lovingly. "He kissed me too."  
  
"What?" Heero stared at him. "You mean, he does that to everybody?" He demanded indignantly.  
  
"No, no, love." Duo soothed. "He wants a relationship. With me. With you." Eyes sparkling mischievously, he asked. "You interested?"  
  
Heero flushed. "No! I mean, yes! Uh…no! argh!" Duo giggled and kissed him softly.  
  
"It's okay to be, you know." He whispered against the other's lips. "I am. As long as you don't mind."  
  
"I don't. But I have to tell you something before that. And you are not going to be happy about it."  
  
"What is it, love?" Duo laid his head on Heero's chest and absently traced random patterns across the skin.  
  
"It has to do with the incident." Duo nodded, indicating that he was listening.  
  
"I knew where Wufei was the whole time."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Want more?? 8 reviews to go! 


	9. lmc snipet

"I knew where Wufei was the whole time."  
  
Duo sat up from his relaxed state and looked at Heero, dreading what Heero was saying. He licked his lips unconsciously and asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
Heero looked away guiltily. This was causing Duo pain, but he knew that he had to do it before he would go into a relationship with Wufei. He closed his eyes and repeated. "I knew where Wufei was the whole time."  
  
Something was not adding up. Or rather something was adding up in a way that Duo didn't want it to. "Then…why…"  
  
"Why didn't I tell you guys? Why didn't I rescue him?" Heero interrupted. He laughed hollowly while Duo stared at him, the love that had been in his eyes a few moments ago turning slowly into anger.  
  
"It was because of you."  
  
"What?!" Duo blanched. Him? What had he done?! He stood up and looked down at Heero. "What did I do?"  
  
Heero sighed, his hands coming up to rub tiredly over his face. "No, that came out wrong. I wasn't trying to pin the blame on you. It was an issue over you. Between me and Wufei."  
  
"At that time, we…had not yet gotten together. As a couple. Wufei knew that I loved you and I knew that he did too. But I didn't have the courage to tell you and he…did. He was going to after coming back from the mission with Trowa and I was trying to work up my courage to tell you before him and I just…couldn't." He stopped to take a deep breath and turned to face Duo. "I didn't want him to get captured but when he did…Duo, I honestly didn't want anything happening to him. But when I found out where OZ was keeping him, I didn't think anything would happen to him. I even talked to Zechs and told him not to harm him or that I would kill him. But…he did. Or I think he was the one who…raped…Wufei. I swear I didn't know until you brought him home. I just didn't want him to tell you before I did and I knew that he would. I just wanted you so much…"  
  
"And that justifies you to leaving your friend for those…monsters?!" all through Heero's explanation Duo had felt fury heating inside him and spreading through his veins. But now…he felt like he didn't even know Heero. Didn't know the man that he loved.   
  
"No. I know it doesn't. But I didn't want to lose you!" Heero looked at him pleadingly, but all Duo could see was the face of a traitor.  
  
"I can't believe you." He hissed out, his hair falling forward as he bent over Heero, staring at the other with hard eyes. "You didn't tell us where Wufei was, okay, but you actually trusted him with your enemy? What the hell was running through your head?" Heero actually flinched at Duo's words. "You know how much Zechs and Wufei hated each other and you still trusted him? To not harm Wufei? Where the hell did you get such a demented idea?!" He was yelling by now.  
  
"Duo-"  
  
"You have any idea what he must have gone through?" Duo's eyes were positively blazing with anger. "Gods, he was raped! RAPED! Did you even care?!?!"  
  
Heero was starting to get pissed off. He let his perfect soldier take over him and his eyes went cold and he smirked. "Why should I? I don't know what he has gone through, but I'm sure you do now, don't you?"  
  
The next then he knew he was on the floor, holding his throbbing jaw with one hand. He looked up and saw Duo standing with his fists clenched. His violet eyes were wide and hurt and angry along with so many other emotions swimming there. "I don't know you." Duo whispered quietly. "I don't know you." He turned and strode out of the room leaving Heero lying on the floor.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sorry for the short chapter…..and for the delay…Happy fourth of july?  
  
8 reviews to go! And longer chapters I promise! 


	10. seperation

[ducks all the rotten eggs and tomatoes and…..a…a frog??] who the hell..? [braid whizzes by] DUO!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
He was mad. No. He was pissed. Very pissed. And right now he would lash out at anything or anyone that came in his way. Unfortunately, the only thing that came in his way where trees, which were too hard to break and grass, which was stepped on. His hand moved agitatedly over his hair, pulling into a messy braid.  
  
"How could Heero do such a thing? Heartless! but then again that's what he is. A heartless perfect soldier!"   
  
Duo came to a stop in front of the lake, panting heavily. Shaking his bangs from his eyes, he bent down and picked up a stone and threw it into the lake with all his might. The stone made a soft 'plop' and sunk to the bottom. Just today he had been teaching Wufei how to skip stones and how fun it was. Now he found out that it was also a good way of venting anger.  
  
Unsatisfied, he threw a bigger rock into the lake. The rock made a nice heavy 'THUNK', causing Duo to smirk triumphantly. Later he would think back and see how stupid that was. But for now, it was the only thing on which he would take out his anger.  
  
Over and over, he did this, and his anger receded. Slowly, but it did. He was pulling his arm back to throw again when a hand was placed gently on his shoulder.  
  
Thinking it was Heero, Duo whipped around and yelled. "WHAT?" and then saw who it really was.  
  
The Chinese pilot flinched at the volume of Duo's voice. He immediately removed his hand and took a step back, his head bowed.  
  
"Oh...Wufei..." Duo reached for the other pilot, almost immediately sorry for his earlier outburst. He caught a hold of that withdrawing hand and tugged Wufei close to him wrapping his arms around the smaller pilot and burying his face in the dark hair.  
  
"I'm sorry." He murmured against the silky black strands that framed that exotic face. Wufei, in turn, brought his arms up and wrapped them around the other pilot's neck, hugging him tightly. He sighed softly, hiding his face in the crook of Duo's warm neck. Something was wrong.  
  
Pulling back, Wufei frowned at Duo and gestured with one hand towards the lake, asking in his own way, 'Why were you doing that?'  
  
Duo paused from answering, hesitant about telling him that Heero was the cause of the whole 'incident'. Maybe it would be better if Heero told Wufei himself. Duo shook his head and pulled Wufei back into his embrace. "Nothing…its nothing."  
  
They stood there like than until the afternoon sky became tinged with streaks of orange that came along with the dusk. Pressing a kiss to Wufei's temple, he pulled back so that he could see the other's face.  
  
"Come on. Time to get back." Wrapping an arm around Wufei's waist, he led the Chinese pilot back to the house [excuse me, Mansion.]   
  
Reaching the stairs, he let go of Wufei and nudged him towards the stairs. "Go on. Get changed. I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to talk to Quat."  
  
Wufei nodded and after pressing a soft kiss onto Duo's cheek, he headed upstairs. Duo watched hm until he turned around the corner and made his way to the living room.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Heero knew?" Quatre whispered hoarsely, aqua eyes wide and shimmering with tears. Duo nodded solemnly. Both of them were sitting on the couch, facing each other while Trowa sat on the armrest behind Quatre.  
  
"I can't believe that Heero would do such a thing." Quatre sat shocked, as Trowa placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Me neither." Duo muttered, looking away. "What am I to do, Quatre? I always thought…that if things got to be too much with Wufei, I could rely on Heero to ground me back. But now…" He turned pain-filled violet eyes towards the blond. "I find myself hating the one that I love the most." Quatre took a sharp breath, as he realized what his friend was suffering. "What am I to do?" Duo repeated, heartbroken.  
  
"Oh Duo…" The Arabian reached for his braided friend and pulled him into a comforting hug. Duo let himself be embraced and wrapped his arms around Quatre waist, burying his face in the other's shirt. His body shuddered as a course of emotions ran through him which caused Quatre to tighten his hold on the other.  
  
"You don't really hate him, do you?" Trowa asked softly, emerald eyes holding sympathy as one hand reaching down to softly stoke the braid.  
  
Duo was quiet for a moment and then his spoke, his voice somewhat muffled. "I hate what he did. I hate him for doing that. But gods, Trowa, I love him!" He choked, desperately trying to hold back tears. "And I don't think I can forgive him. I don't know if I can."  
  
"Shh…its okay." Quatre soothed, rubbing the shuddering pilot's back. "It'll all work out. I know it will. Follow your heart, Duo."  
  
"My heart desperately wants to go back to him, Quat. But it also seeks revenge for what had been done to Wufei. And I don't know where I can find my revenge. But I don't want it to be Heero!"   
  
Quatre had no answers to that. He bit his lower lip and hugged Duo one more time. "You should get some sleep. It's your turn to stay with Wufei." He said as he pulled back.  
  
Duo rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You're right. And I've kind of taken up more time than I should." He got up and turned to leave when a gentle tug to his braid turned him back. Trowa smiled at him, a soft smile as he let go of the braid. Duo felt warmed by the show of emotion towards him. On impulse he reached around Quatre and gave Trowa a hug, clutching him tightly.  
  
"It's okay, little brother." The Latin pilot murmured against the soft chestnut hair. "You'll be fine." Duo gave him another heartwarming squeeze, letting go with a smile of his own. He was glad that he could count on someone as sensible as Trowa during this. With another smile at the couple, he turned and left, making his way upstairs.  
  
Left alone with Trowa, Quatre sighed and leaned back against his beloved. He reached back blindly searching for Trowa's hand, seeking comfort through touch. Trowa clasped his hand and the blond pulled it downwards and rested the side of his head against Trowa's palm. Trowa's other hand came up to bury in the soft blond waves of hair, caressing softly.  
  
"I can't believe Heero did that. Duo is devastated." Quatre murmured, nuzzling Trowa's calloused palm.  
  
"I know, love. I can't either." Long fingers ran through the soft hair soothingly. Turning his head, Quatre pressed desperate kisses to the hand that he clutched. He wanted comfort. He wanted reassurance. He wanted…oh forget what he wanted, he needed Trowa to be there to give those.  
  
"Quatre…" A murmur. A sigh. A caress. Trowa slid in behind Quatre on the couch and turned Quatre's lips away from his palm and to his own lips. Quatre welcomed the warmth, craved it and put all his hopes and fears into the kiss. Trowa answered with faith and life-affirming reassurance, wrapping his arms around the smaller body and pulling it close.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me…" Quatre murmured between kisses. "Don't you dare…" And Trowa answered back.  
  
"I…" Kiss. "Love…" Kiss. "You." Kiss. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against Quatre's. "I have no intention of doing anything that might take me away from you. I need you too much." He breathed out softly, before kissing Quatre again.  
  
The blond whimpered softly as he gave up all control to Trowa. "I need you too." He whispered, burying his head in the crook of Trowa's neck.   
  
"Mmm." Trowa reached forward and pulled the afghan of the top of the couch. Settling Quatre more comfortably against his chest, he wrapped it around both of them, cocooning them in a blanket of warmth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Opening the door quietly, Duo slipped into Wufei's room without making any noise, not wanting to wake up the sleeping pilot. Changing into his extra pair of pajamas quickly he slid into the bed behind Wufei, settling down to go to sleep when Wufei turned around to face him.  
  
"You're awake?" To that Wufei snuggled down to his chest and nodded. Duo could feel the moment against his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the compact form, burying his face in the sweet smelling raven black hair, sighing softly. Wufei in turn wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and kissed his neck, slowly traveling upwards until he reached Duo's lips.  
  
The braided pilot moaned around the kiss, savoring it, letting the warmth flow through his veins. One kiss had him done, he wanted to roll Wufei beneath him and make love to him, but it was too soon. Too soon for Wufei and Duo would only be doing it to cover up his devastation over Heero.  
  
"No…Wufei, stop." He pulled back holding Wufei back at arms length. The Chinese pilot looked decidedly hurt and embarrassed. Shrugging Duo's hands off his shoulders, he turned onto his other side, presenting Duo with his back.  
  
Duo sighed in frustration. Nothing was going right today. "Fine. Be that way." He snapped, his annoyance getting the better of him. He too turned on to his other side presenting Wufei with his back.  
  
Wufei bit his lip and held back a sob. It was all too good to be true. He knew it wouldn't last long. Duo didn't want him. He was tainted. Spoiled goods. Why would anybody ever want him? Clutching the bed sheets closer to him, he lay awake long after Duo had gone to sleep  
  
No one knew that there was also one other pilot who lay awake, unable to sleep, because of a certain pair of violet eyes were haunting him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
lots of sap I know, like I said, 3x4 is too cute for their own good!  
  
Quatre: thank you!  
  
Icy: you're welcome. =]  
  
Duo: Hey! What about us? [points at himself, Heero and Wufei]  
  
Icy: What about you?  
  
Duo: You separated me from my lover and cut me out from a good lemon scene with Fei!  
  
Icy: your point?  
  
Duo: [huffs] see how she treats me, Hee-chan?  
  
Heero: Shut up, baka!  
  
Wufei: {snort] at least she didn't make you mute or have you raped. Oh never mind, she did.  
  
Duo: [sticks his tongue out] fine, be that way!  
  
Wufei: [turns cute and chibi] you don't lowe me? [big huge watery eyes]  
  
Duo: awww! [glomps Wufei] of course I do. Now help me convince this author to give me some compensation.  
  
Icy: Depends on the reviewers. I need my compensation too.  
  
Duo: ah fine! [turns to you] please review, minna-san! 8 reviews at least so that she'll be nice to me, hee-chan, and Wu-babe. You lowe us, don't you? Pwweeaassee? [big huge watery eyes]  
  
Icy: you heard the baka.  
  
Duo: Hey! I resemble that remark!  
  
Icy:…  
  
Duo: fine! Be that way! [walks off to find his Candy stash]  
  
Icy: too bad I have possession of his candy.  
  
Duo: [somewhere further away] waaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Icy: you heard him.8 reviews and I'll start to make every thing better. After all there is still a climax scene. Bwahahahahaha! 


	11. memories

Disclaimer: hm…what do you think?  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Duo woke up the next morning to find Wufei already gone. That was strange. He usually woke up earlier than the Chinese pilot, despite popular belief that he liked to sleep until noon.   
  
"What time is it?" He mumbled groggily as he sat up look for the alarm clock. The red numbers said 7:16. Usually Wufei was still asleep. Blinking, he got up from bed, stretching towards the ceiling, his T-shirt riding up, exposing his trim waist. [yum!] Yup, sexy as hell.  
  
Tucking a few stray locks of hair behind his ear, he wandered out of the room and downstairs. He hadn't heard any showers running. Maybe he was in the kitchen.  
  
Walking in, he only saw Trowa sitting at the table, drinking coffee. "Hey."  
  
"Morning, Duo."  
  
"What are you doing up this early? Its Sunday." Duo frowned. Usually the couple only came out of their room after nine on Sundays.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Quatre wiggles too much." Trowa snorted affectionately.  
  
"I do not." A new voice said. Duo turned to find a sleepy looking Quatre walking in, dressed in green pajamas that were entirely too big for him [They were Trowa's]. The top slipped down exposing one pale shoulder, the sleeves came down his elbows and the bottoms were dragging across the floor. Along with the tousled hair and the sleep-filled marine eyes, he looked positively delicious. [drool]  
  
"Hey." Trowa called out warmly as Quatre headed towards him. "What are you doing up so soon?"  
  
The blond used his fists to rub sleep from his eyes, a bad habit from his childhood. He yawned and smiled at the HeavyArms pilot, blinking sleepily. "Couldn't sleep without you." Crawling into his lover's lap, he wrapped his arms around the taller pilot's neck and nestling right there, in his spot, in the crook for Trowa's neck and promptly fell asleep. [Kawaii!]  
  
Wrapping one arm around Quatre, Trowa dropped a kiss on the blond head, knowing that he had a goofy little smile on his lips and unable to control it. Duo laughed softly at the picture they made.  
  
"You guys look cute together." All he got back was a raised eyebrow from Trowa and a sleepy murmur from Quatre. Shaking his head, he remembered why he had come in here in the first place.  
  
"Have you seen Wufei?"  
  
"Lake."  
  
Duo did his famous imitation of a fish. "You let him go alone???"  
  
"Chill, Duo. He was upset and he wanted to be alone. I left him by the lake." Trowa said frowning, setting down his cup of coffee.  
  
"Upset?"  
  
"Well, i would say that dark circles under the eyes, and on the verge of tears or destroying something constitutes as being upset."  
  
"Do you know why?" Trowa shook his head. Sighing heavily, he turned to walk out the kitchen. "Guess I'll go find out."  
  
Trowa had been right. Wufei was sitting near the lake, Knees bent, forearms folded across them and his forehead resting on his arms. Walking up to him, Duo settled himself beside the Chinese pilot. "Hey."  
  
Wufei's head shot up at the sudden voice. He relaxed when he saw Duo but did not greet him with his usual smile. Instead he looked away.  
  
"What's wrong, Wufei?" No answer. "Did one of the others say something to you?" A shake of his head. No, okay. "Was it something I said?" No answer.  
  
"Is this about last night?" No answer. "Are you mad because I stopped?" No answer.  
  
Duo sighed, rubbing his forehead. Taking a hold of Wufei's arm, he tugged the other closer to him. Wufei resisted at first, but then relented, allowing duo to pull him into the other's embrace.  
  
"Oh Wufei." He sighed again, his head burying in the black hair. "I know that you want to, but I'm afraid that after what happened its going to take a little while." Tightening his embrace around the smaller pilot, he continued. "Also I don't want to do this until Heero is also with us, but I'm afraid its not happening anytime soon."  
  
Turning around, Wufei blinked up at him and frowned.  
  
"Heero and I had an...argument. I'm not ready to talk to him yet. So until I am, its going to stay this way."  
  
Wufei ducked his head and nodded. Pulling him closer, Duo rested his chin on top of the raven head. "I think...that I do love you. And if that's what bothering you, from now on, never doubt that."  
  
Wufei sighed and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, squirming until he was snuggled just right. The american sighed and dropped a kiss on top of Wufei's head. Today was starting to look a lot better than yesterday.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Want something to eat, 'Fei?" Duo asked the Chinese pilot who was now sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Wufei shook his head and resumed staring off into space. Duo frowned at him and turned back to making himself a sandwich. Wufei is acting strange. Did something else go wrong?  
  
At that very moment Quatre walked in with Trowa, chattering merrily. Both of them had now taken a shower and were dressed comfortably in Jeans and T-shirts.  
  
"…yes, Trowa. Really. It seems as though he didn't go to mars with Noin. Zechs has returned to the Sanq-" They were interrupted by a loud thud as Wufei got up suddenly, his chair falling backwards.  
  
Duo whipped around to look at the Chinese pilot and found him staring with horror at Quatre. Then he realized what the blond had said. Zechs.  
  
"Oh, shit!" He rushed over to Wufei and reached out for him. The smaller pilot snatched his arm out of Duo's grip and stumbled backwards, tripping over the chair and falling to the floor. Once there, he curled himself into a shuddering form and rocked back and forth.  
  
"Wufei!" Duo knelt beside the curled up form and called out. "Wufei, please. Look at me! Please!"  
  
"What? What's going on?" Heero rushed into the kitchen and stared at the floor where Duo and Wufei were currently situated. "Damn it, Duo, give him a focal point!" Moving over to where Duo was, He roughly uncurled Wufei's form and held his hands over his head. He pulled back his arm and slapped Wufei across his face.  
  
"Heero!" Duo cried out enraged. He moved to lunge at the Japanese pilot but Trowa suddenly materialized behind him and held him back. "Damn it, Trowa. Let me go!"  
  
"No. This is the only way we can bring Wufei back from the memories that are pulling him in."  
  
Meanwhile, Heero continued the series of slaps across Wufei's face, each making a loud crack! All the while yelling at Wufei to snap out of it. Turning, he barked at Duo.  
  
"Get over here and talk to him!"  
  
Duo nodded frantically and knelt down again beside Wufei. "Wufei., please, snap out of it. It's just us. Nobody will hurt you. Please, just please snap out of it, please…"  
  
Amazingly, some of what Duo had said seemed to get through to Wufei and on the next incoming slap, he flinched and turned his face away. The hand stopped and slowly touched the bruised cheek, a fleeting caress. "Wufei?" Heero whispered almost hesitantly.  
  
Glittering Onyx eyes turned towards him and a shudder coursed through the frail body as Wufei nodded. In one fluid moment Heero had him pulled off the floor and into his arms, holding his shivering form tightly.  
  
"…Damn it, Chang. Don't you ever do that to me ever again…" Heero choked out against the dark raven head. Wufei wrapped his arms around Heero's neck, burying his face in the same vicinity, as shudders passed through his body. Duo moved towards them and wrapped both of them up in his arms. That had been a scary experience.   
  
Trowa had moved back beside Quatre and right now the blond was clutching him tightly, trying to process what he had just seen. Trowa for his part stroked his long fingers through the soft blond him, murmuring reassurances to his terrified lover.  
  
Pulling back, Heero lifted Wufei's face to meet his. Cobalt eyes scanned his face and he winced softly. Moving his fingers over the bruised cheeks, so lightly that it could hardly be felt, he started to apologize.  
  
"Gods, Wufei, I'm so sorry…" Wufei grabbed his hands and held them to his face as they moved to pull away. Shaking his head, he leaned forward and nuzzled Heero softly, pulling the hands to his lips to ghost a kiss across each palm. Letting go, he turned towards Duo, who was sitting behind him.  
  
"Are you okay, 'fei?" After a nod, Wufei leaned towards the American pilot and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Duo smiled softly as he embraced the smaller pilot in return. Hell, if Wufei found comfort in hugs, far be it from him to stop it. Ghosting a kiss across Wufei's forehead, he pulled the other down to rest comfortably in his embrace.  
  
Quatre moved forward and knelt down, placing one hand on Wufei's arm. "I'm sorry, Wufei…"  
  
Wufei reached forward with a small smile and briefly hugged the other, reassuring him that it was allright. Pulling back, he tousled the blond hair and smiled softly. Quatre grinned back at him and sat on the floor, Trowa following.   
  
A moment of silence passed, the only movement being Wufei playing with Duo's braid. [Kawaii!]  
  
Duo took a deep breath and broke the silence. "So? What do we do now?"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
lalala…this is going on pretty well…though I'm starting to like my other fic "letting go" better…ah well.   
  
Duo: you meanie! Look what you did to Wufei!  
  
Heero: Baka. Look at what she made me do.  
  
Wufei: [holding an ice pack] wasn't that a little extreme.  
  
Icy: [shrug] hey, an author's gotta do what an author's gotta do.  
  
Heero: [sly smirk] Plus, I think you look rather Kawaii with that red on your cheeks.  
  
Wufei: [blush] oh really?  
  
Heero: yeah really. [pounce]  
  
[Wufei and Heero heavily making out]  
  
Duo: don't leave me out! [turns to Icy] you are still a meanie! Be nice to us!  
  
Icy: like I said, I will. As long I get enough reviews.  
  
Duo: you heard her, minna-san! Please! 8 reviews and in a few chapters hopefully we'll all be still alive!   
  
[moans from Heero and Wufei]  
  
Duo: hey! Wait for meeeee! 


	12. speak!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!! And for your treat, Wufei shall speak! =]  
  
Disclaimer: Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!…………..  
  
…………  
  
………..  
  
not.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So? What do we do now?"  
  
Heero got up and snarled. "I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"Heero, stop!" Duo ordered sharply as he felt Wufei shiver in his arms. "'Fei? Something wrong?"  
  
The Chinese pilot nodded and quickly got up from Duo's lap, darting out of the room. It had been so sudden that the pilots were speechless until Wufei returned with a little piece of paper, dangling from his fingers. Ducking his head, he simply held it out to Duo.  
  
The American pilot frowned and took a hold of the paper, but also caught a hold of Wufei's wrist, tugging him back down beside him. Turning back, he opened the piece of paper and read it out loud.  
  
Dragon-  
  
You thought I would forget you, my lovely little toy? Never. I'm coming back for you. Tell those friends of yours to watch their backs.  
  
-Master  
  
The entire room was speechless as soon as Duo finished reading the note. Looking up, Duo knew that his own face must resemble the three shocked faces around him. Wufei sat quietly, his knees drawn up, barefoot, with his arms wrapped around his legs.  
  
The braided pilot reached out to the Chinese pilot and grasped his hand, lacing his fingers through the other's. "Fei?"   
  
Wufei waited for the questions that he knew were coming his way. Taking a long shuddering breath, he exhaled softly and looked at Duo.  
  
"Fei, do you know who wrote this?" Trowa asked gently. Duo gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, encouraging him. Wufei nodded.  
  
"Wasn't it Zechs?" Heero asked bluntly. Duo's eyes flashed at Heero, furious that he was taking this situation so brusquely.   
  
Wufei's head shot up as he looked at Heero. Biting his lip, he nodded slowly.  
  
"I knew it!" Heero snarled out angrily. Wufei flinched, thinking that Heero was mad at him.  
  
"Heero, stop it!" Duo commanded him. Heero bristled. Glaring at the Japanese pilot, Duo turned back to Wufei.  
  
"Fei, I'm going to have to ask you to do something. I know it's going to be hard, but…could you please tell us what happened when you were…there?" Duo swallowed as he saw Wufei's eyes widen. The small pilot shook his head frantically, refusing.  
  
Duo sighed and tried again. "Wufei, please! We want to help you, but we don't know how until you can tell us what happened. Please!"   
  
Still the Chinese pilot shook his head and backed up until his back hit the wall. His onyx eyes were wide and terrified, his breath coming in short gasps. Hearing this, Trowa quickly got up and strode over to the huddled pilot. Kneeling down, he caught the other's arms and pulled him into his embrace.  
  
"Shh. It's okay. Calm down." Trowa soothed, rubbing Wufei's back as the body shuddered. "Breath slowly. Take deep breaths. Release. One more…" Wufei listened to monologue and did as he was told. His erratic breathing slowed until he was breathing calmly.  
  
"One step at a time. Okay, Wufei?" Trowa asked. A nod. Pulling back until he could see Wufei's face, Trowa took small cold hands into his own warm ones and held it close. "Say my name."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened once again. He started again when Trowa repeated more firmly. "Say my name, Wufei."  
  
Wufei swallowed a couple of times and opened his mouth, and a raspy voice emerged. "T-Tr-Tr-o-Tro-a-Tro-wa. Tro-wa. Trowa"  
  
An absolutely beauteous smile blossomed over Wufei's face that made Trowa's heart melt. Smiling back, he kissed the other pilot's forehead. "See? That wasn't too bad, was it?"  
  
Wufei grinned gleefully, before looking past Trowa to see the shocked faces of the other three. Pulling out of Trowa's arms, he crawled over to the other, sitting so that he was close enough to reach all of them.  
  
He brought up one hand and caressed Duo's cheek softly. "D-Du-o. Duo." The American pilot smiled with tears in his eyes and nuzzled the calloused palm. Covering it with his own, he held it to his cheek and mouthed 'I love you'  
  
Wufei smiled happily and turned towards Quatre. "Ka-Ka-tra. Katra." [1]Quatre smiled and nodded, reached forward to hug him briefly.   
  
Last but not least, he turned to Heero. "He-he-ro. Hero." Wufei frowned. It didn't sound right to him.  
  
"Heero." The Japanese pilot corrected. Wufei repeated it and then smiled, throwing himself at Heero, hugging him tight.  
  
Heero caught to flying body in his arms and grinned. Looks like he was going to be the one who wasn't as affectionate in public as Duo or Wufei. Pulling back, he tapped the cute button nose and asked. "And yours?"  
  
"Wu-Fei!" The Chinese pilot declared with childish glee, bouncing on Heero.  
  
"That's right." Heero laughed along with the small pilot. "Now what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
Wufei pondered over that before his face lit up. "Pancakes!"  
  
"Fei-love," Duo chuckled from behind him. "Do you think you could attempt complete sentences? I'm afraid you're going to become like Heero."  
  
The Japanese man caught a hint of disapproval in that sentence and looked past Wufei at Duo. Amethyst eyes met Cobalt and Heero mentally sighed, knowing that Duo didn't forgive him yet.  
  
The momentary pause was broken as Wufei declared happily. "I want pancakes!"  
  
Quatre got up, grinning. "Then pancakes it is!" And the conversation about Wufei's time at the prison was unanimously postponed until after breakfast.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[1] It sounds like that and since Wufei was practicing I decided to write it like that!  
  
The next chapter will be entirely Wufei's past. I think it's going to be long. I will switch into Wufei's point of view when he starts to tell them. Wow! This is going great! I think I'll have it up by the weekend if I get a good response!  
  
Duo: [jumps up and down] it is! It is! You are already being nice to Fei-kun!  
  
Icy: don't get your hopes up. I thought you guys deserved a little happiness before I dump all the heavy angst on you.  
  
Duo: waah!  
  
Heero: [growl] What did you do to Duo?  
  
Wufei: [growls too] Yes, I would like to know.  
  
Icy: [gulp] I have control over you! You cant do anything to me! [sweatdrop]  
  
[Heero pulls out his gun, Wufei pulls out his katana]  
  
Icy: [gulp] [scribbles something on paper]  
  
[BAM]  
  
[Heero turns into a harmless neko and Wufei is a ….bunny?]  
  
Duo: Yay! My toys! [glomp]  
  
[Heero and Wufei sweatdrop]  
  
8 reviews to go…. 


	13. The past

One day late. Sorry. I have gotten 12 hours of sleep this whole week. Not good. . 

Reposted: because I removed the rape scene. Due to certain reasons [which are, I don't think its right to write explicit scenes, someone had to give me a good kick in the head for me to realize that] I'm making it as abuse and torture only. The others are assuming the he was raped, which he wasn't. Sorry if you find this as an inconvinience, but it had to be done.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Warning: torture

"Fei?" Duo called from the living room. Breakfast had been over for about an hour and Wufei had gone to take a shower and had just emerged. Complete in one of Duo's large T-shirts and baggy jeans, along with his hair dripping wet, the Chinese pilot looked very erotic...ahem, exotic.

"Duo?" Wufei stepped into the living room and walked over to the couch where Duo sat. The braided pilot gestured him to sit down beside him and when he did so, slung an arm around the thin shoulders, pulling him closer against the American.

"Listen, Fei," Duo sighed against the raven head pillowed on his shoulder. "I know that this is going to be very hard for you. And I'm sorry to have to ask you to do this. I love you. It hurts me when you are in pain. But it must be done. Okay?"

"I...understand." Came the quiet reply. A moment of silence passed. And then. "I love you too."

Duo smiled softly and dropped a kiss on top on Wufei's head, cuddling him until the others came into the room. Heero walked in and immediately took up a space beside the couch on the floor, his left hand laying supportively on Wufei's knee. Trowa walked over and stood beside the window, arms folded across the green button down shirt, looking fairly comfortable in his jeans. And last came Quatre, who sat in a chair across from the couch a little to the right, dressed in his usual slacks and a crisp white shirt. All three of them bore a solemn expression.

"You want to start, Wufei?" Quatre prodded gently. The Chinese pilot sighed and nodded.

"Better to get it over with."

Wufei's POV --flashback--

I was running out of time and I knew it. Outside the battle raged on and I was trying to hack into the system as fast as I could. Not many people expected me to be a computer genius but the truth was I could give Heero a run for him money. Only Duo was unbeatable.

"Come on, you damn thing." I cursed the machine, high on adrenaline. Any minute now, OZ troops are going to figure out that he was here and the stupid machine refused to give way.

"Ha!" I cried out triumphantly as I got into their main frame. Quickly starting a upload process to Wing, I pulled out my communicator to contact Heero.

"01! I've gotten into the main control room. I'm uploading all the information into Wing's Database." I said and waited for a response.

"Understood, 05. Return to safety immediately." I nodded to myself, pleased that the mission was completed. Now to get out of here.

"Roger tha- oh Shit!" At that moment Oz troops had barged in. I lost a hold of my communicator and heard it getting stepped on and breaking. I didn't even have time to defend myself, there were simply too many people. Cursing as one bound my hands behind my back, I risked a look at the computer screen. Ha! Yes! The upload had completed. These bastards couldn't do anything now!

My gloating suddenly came to an end when someone used the back of a gun to hit me on the head, and darkness claimed me.

The next time I awoke, I was tied down. On something soft. It took me a moment to realize that it was a bed. A second realization was that I was lying spread-eagled. A third was that I was naked, face-down!

"What the Hell?" I started struggling against the bonds but to no avail. I had a distinct feeling that I was drugged. Not enough to make me unaware but enough to make me feel woozy. No wonder I wasn't able to get out.

"Nuh-uh." A voice chuckled. I froze. I hadn't known that there was anyone else in the room. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

What the hell was going on? My thoughts raced by as I tried to comprehend.

"Who are you?" I asked harshly. "What do you want from me?"

"Temper. Temper." He chuckled again. I turned my head side ways and found a mirror on the wall. Behind me, I could see someone with a tell-tale blond hair. I froze as I heartd his voice again.

"Zechs Marquise."

Ohshitohshitohshitohshit! That was all I was able to think. Me, lying face down in bed naked and him in the same room without anyone else. Only a fool would not know what was going on.

"Let me go and I'll spare your life." I said in my coldest voice. And even if I didn't get out, I knew that the others would eventually get here and skin him alive. We were all very fiercely protective of out fellow pilots.

"Hm...no."

"Bastard..." I hissed out against the bed. He laughed. Simply laughed.

"You are quite unique. I don't think I've ever had such fun with a prisoner." A hand traced my spine. I shivered involuntarily. "I bet its going to be even more fun when I possess you."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh, I would."

**[Scene missing]**

"And everyday, it was like that." Wufei whispered, now held tightly in Duo's arms. "I was taken to Zechs every morning and evening. And in between the other prisoners...abused me. Sometimes, Zechs would lock me up in a separate cell for a week or so. During that time, I was glad that I had time able to heal. But then after that, he told me that the only reason he did that was because it was no fun hitting a corpse. And he wanted me to be alive enough to feel the pain. He didn't want me to die. But, gods, I wish I had!"

Everyone in the room was shell-shocked. Quatre had tears running down his face, Trowa simply looked pained, Heero and Duo looked horrified. Shuddering, Wufei tried to crawl closer to Duo, even though he was as close had he could possibly get, he clutched the black shirt and buried his face into Duo's neck, struggling for control.

"So...no one really raped you?" Duo asked softly. Wufei shook his head in a negative.

"But they came close to doing it."

"But when I cleaned you up, there was blood on your thighs."

"I said they didn't rape me. Not that they didn't torture me." Wufei choked out. He started to shudder violently.

Duo's arms tightened and he pulled the other on to his lap, rocking back and forth. "Shh...its okay. It will be okay. No one will ever hurt you again. I'm going to find that bastard and kill him. It's okay..."

"I-I'm sorry." Wufei's choked out, holding back tears.

"No, no, love." Duo soothed him, his own eyes stinging. "You have to let it all out. Don't be afraid to cry. It's okay..." The moment the words passed through Duo's lips, Wufei broke down, harsh cries ringing from his throat. Heero slid in behind Wufei and wrapped his arms around both of his loves, saddened. Wufei was sobbing like no one had ever sobbed before. If Heero didn't know it was good for him, he would have stopped him.

"That's it. Let it go. I've got you..." Heero murmured softly, stroking through the silky hair with one hand. Wufei only seemed to cry all the harder.

Trowa moved over to where Quatre was sitting, needing to hold his own lover close, as the events had made him remember his own past. The blond haired pilot looked up, eyes watering and understood. Standing him, he wrapped his arms around the taller pilot, bringing his head down to rest against his neck, curling around him, protectively.

Long moments passed when each of them were seeking comfort. When Wufei's sobs had reduced to an occasional hiccup, he pulled back and tenderly brushed away Duo's salty tear tracks.

"Thank you." He whispered hoarsely, hands cupping the American's face.

"For what?"

"For...letting me cry."

[sniff] I'm too sad to write an end note...


	14. just a little loving

Lots of 1x5…=]  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next few days after that were spent caring for Wufei. Not that anything was wrong with him, in fact he seemed quite all right, maybe just a little subdued. But after hearing what had gone on while the Chinese pilot had been in the OZ prison, the others felt that a little bit of extra attention wouldn't hurt. And so the following happened.  
  
"Here, Wufei. I made your favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes." Quatre offered a plate piled with pancakes to Wufei who glanced at it a little hesitantly.  
  
"Thanks, Quatre. But you really didn't have to." Wufei looked at Quatre, flattered and a little uncomfortable at the huge pile of pancakes.  
  
"Nonsense." The blond smiled widely and placed the plate in front of Wufei. "No more than you would have done for me."  
  
"But…"  
  
"There you are!" Duo came into the room, grinning widely. Pulling Wufei, out of his seat, he wrapped an arm around his waist and started to lead him out of the room. "Come on! Lets go to the lake. You've been wanting to go swim for ages. The water is just the right temperature."  
  
Wufei tried to get a word in between, trying to protest, but to no avail. "But, Duo, I-"  
  
"Wufei!" Trowa called. "Hey. You wanted to see the bike, didn't you? Come on. I am going to the garage to work on it. You can come along."  
  
"But Trowa," Duo protested. "Wufei was going to the lake with me!"  
  
"Duo!" Quatre admonished, coming out of the kitchen. "Wufei hasn't eaten his breakfast yet!"  
  
"Quatre, he's been wanting to see the bike. He could really help me out-" Trowa protested.  
  
Wufei stood amidst all of this watching helplessly, when Heero came downstairs. He took one look at what was going on and strode over to them. Catching Wufei's wrist in his hand, he tugged the other forward and calmly said to the others.  
  
"He's coming with me."  
  
That tone booked no arguments, not that any of them had a chance to since Heero had stalked off with Wufei in tow.  
  
Walking until they reached the clearing where Heero often practiced his katas, the Japanese pilot let go of Wufei's wrist and walked beside him.  
  
"Feel better?" Heero asked, lips curving into a small smile.  
  
Wufei laughed. A joyous laugh that rang through the trees. Heero's heart welled up with love and he realized just how much this young pilot meant to him.  
  
"Oh, Thank you, Heero!" He said smiling. "They were getting to be too much."  
  
Hero shrugged walking forward a few spaced. "They just worry."  
  
Wufei snorted softly. "Yeah. I know. I mean, the attention is nice but a little overwhelming, you know?"  
  
Now it was Heero's turn to laugh. "Yeah, Duo felt the same way when he confessed."  
  
"Confessed?" Wufei frowned. He had suspected that something similar had happened to the American earlier, but never knew for sure.  
  
"Yeah. Something similar happened to him as a child on L2. But it was much worse. He had nightmares for so long but it didn't make it any better. After he told us, he thought we would reject him, that I would reject him." Heero chuckled. "Silly baka."  
  
"So what did you do?" Wufei was curious as to what Heero would have done in such a situation. The Japanese pilot was showing a side that Wufei didn't know he had. A very gentle and tender side. He was starting to like it.  
  
"I held him. For days after. He seemed…almost desperate for touch. I held him and told him that…I would never leave him. I would never touch him unless he wanted me to. And…that I would never hurt him."  
  
"Somehow, that seemed to offer the greatest amount of comfort to him." Heero shrugged, turning and walking towards Wufei. The Chinese pilot seemed almost at peace with him.  
  
"And now, I offer the same to you. I will never leave you. I will never touch you unless you want me to. And I will never hurt you. You mean more to me now than you might ever know. I would sooner die than cause any harm to you." Heero's eyes were dark and intense on his own onyx orbs. Wufei shivered at the forcefulness of the words. He was in awe of how much Heero seemed to love him.  
  
"Wufei, I…I need to tell you something." Heero blurted out. His mind was in turmoil, finally going to confess his sin. But Wufei misunderstood. Reaching up a hand, he placed it over Heero's lips, effectively shutting him up.  
  
"No, its okay. I understand. You don't have to tell me anything." The raven-haired pilot smiled tenderly at Heero, before brushing a few bangs out of his face.  
  
"But Wu-"  
  
Wufei 'tsked' and stepped closer, slipping a hand behind Heero's neck and pulling his lips down to meet his own. Any words Heero might have said were swallowed into Wufei's mouth.  
  
The kiss was slow, tender. Though Wufei had initiated it, he seemed rather hesitant and explorative. Heero let him go at his own pace, not doing anything, except slowly responding to the kiss. It wasn't until Wufei grabbed his arms and pulled that he wrapped them around the small waist. Sighing with pleasure, Wufei looped his own arms around Heero's neck, pulling him flush against his body. This was heaven.  
  
Moaning softly, Heero tightened his arms around Wufei as he fought to keep his control. But lords! The kiss was so sweet and gentle that Heero thought he would weep. His mind was hazy with pleasure, every nerve end tingling. He dared to slowly run his tongue over Wufei's full lower lip, asking permission. Wufei parted his lips readily and Heero slipped his tongue in, exploring the warm recess.  
  
Wufei moaned, his knees buckling. This was getting to be too much. Luckily since he was wrapped in Heero's arms, he managed to stay upright. Surely the Japanese pilot must have felt it too. A small whimper escaped involuntarily as Heero pulled back, losing the warmth.  
  
Faces flushed, they gazed at each other for long moments. Reaching behind Wufei, Heero brought one hand up and tugged the hairband that held together Wufei's silky locks free. Soft black hair fell like a raven's wings on either side of his face, framing the exotic features.  
  
"Beautiful…" Heero murmured softly, brushing back a few stray hairs and tucking it behind a ear. "My beautiful dragon."  
  
Wufei flinched and pulled away abruptly. Heero let him go, frowning. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Wufei ducked his head, wrapping his arms around himself to displace the sudden chill that had settled over him. "He…He called me…that." He whispered out, almost inaudibly. But Heero heard, his eyes widening.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know." Heero stammered out. "Forgive me, love." He said softly, wanting to reach and draw the other pilot back into his embrace but hesitant to do so.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "No. no, its okay. My fault. You're not him. I know that." Looking up at Heero's stricken face, he said out loud. "It just…brings back memories."  
  
Heero could feel his heart clenching, wanting to comfort the other. "Can I…Can I hold you, love?"  
  
Wufei nodded slowly. Sighing, Heero stepped forward and enfolded the other pilot in his arms, one hand rubbing his back tenderly while the other threaded into his hair, massaging his scalp. He murmured soft reassurances, apologizing once in a while for his blunder.  
  
Wufei slowly relaxed and melted against Heero. No, this was not him. He would never hold him so tenderly or offer comfort. This was Heero. Not…him.  
  
Pulling back, he kissed Heero again softly. Kisses were the one thing that hadn't been tainted. That…man had done things to him that would make a pervert cover his ears in horror but never had he kissed him. It was the only thing that was pure enough to share with Heero and Duo.  
  
"You about ready to go back?" Heero murmured against Wufei's pliant lips, placing a few soft kisses at the corners. Wufei hummed, which could be taken as an affirmative or otherwise. Chuckling, the Japanese pilot lead them back towards the mansion, looping one arm around Wufei's waist and hugging him close.  
-  
huh? What…  
  
This was Heero's thought as he was rudely awakened in the middle of the night. Looking at the digital clock on the side table, he read the time. 2:17. Why was he even awake at this ungodly hour?  
  
A small whimper sounded beside him. Sitting up immediately, he turned on the side table lamp and turned towards Wufei. It was his turn to stay with the young pilot this night.  
  
The smaller pilot was whimpering helplessly, arms over his head as though fending off blows and his body curled into a ball. A sharp cry escaped his lips and a hard shudder coursed through his body.  
  
"Wufei." Heero called out. "Fei, wake up. It's okay. No one's going to hurt you. Please. Wake up…" Reaching over, he gathered the trembling pilot into his arms and rocked him gently. "Sh. It's okay. I'm here. Wake up. You're safe. No one can hurt you here. I'm here. I'll always be here. Wake up…"  
  
Nothing seemed to be working. Wufei whimpered and shuddered, curling into an even tighter ball. Suddenly his body went taut, eyes clenched shut and then they popped open as a scream threatened to tear through his throat. Instead, he could feel arms holding him, whispered words passing.  
  
"Heero?" He called, hating that his voice trembled. The arms tightened, pulling him against a solid chest.  
  
"I'm here, love." Heero assured him. "Are you okay?" He didn't like the way the other still trembled.  
  
"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." Wufei lied, trying to pull out of the other's embrace. But he couldn't even make it on to his knees before he collapsed back on to Heero.  
  
"It hurts! So bad, Heero!" he whimpered clutching the silk pajama shirt. Then in a hushed pained voice, he continued. "I can feel the blood running down my thighs."  
  
Heero drew his breath in sharply and held the other closer. "Sh. Love. It's okay. I'm here. You're safe. There's no blood. It's okay. Calm down…" Heero continued his monologue in a hushed voice, until the trembling ceased. They simply sat on the bed, holding each other for a long time, one offering comfort and the other accepting it.  
  
After a while, Wufei pulled back, ducking his head as he muttered. "Sorry. Didn't mean to-" his words were cut off as Heero cupped his face and turned it towards him.  
  
"Don't you dare." He growled. "Don't you dare apologize for needing me. I would give my right arm to ensure your happiness. You needed me. There is nothing to be sorry for. Understand?"  
  
Eyes wide and shocked, Wufei could only nod. "Good. Now lets go back to sleep." Drawing up the covers, he lay down beside Wufei and turned off the light. A few moments passed. Both knew that the other was not asleep.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"hm?"  
  
"Could you…hold me?" a pause. "Please?"  
  
"Of course." Heero turned and pulled Wufei into his arms, settling him to rest his head against his chest.  
  
"I just…don't want to have that nightmare again."  
  
"I understand, love. When I find that bastard, he's going to wish he never laid a hand on you. I'll kill him."  
  
"No."  
  
Heero blinked surprised, not that Wufei could see it. "What do you mean 'no'?"  
  
"The revenge will be mine. He took my pride and shattered it. I will be the one to decide his fate. By my hands."  
  
"Wufei, I can't-"  
  
"What would you have done?" Heero had no answer. "Go to sleep, now. We'll talk later."  
  
Heero relented but he was worried.  
  
A few days later, Heero was looking for Wufei. Duo had planned to go to a movie today and had wanted Wufei to come along. But strangely the Chinese pilot was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Wufei? You in there?" He called as he opened the door to the other pilot's room. Nope, not there either. Heero turned to go out when something on the bed caught his eye. Walking over, he picked up a piece of paper lying on the bed. Reading the note, his eyes widened and he started out the door.  
  
"Shit! DUO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sorry for the delay! But I did try to make this chapter longer! 8 reviews until the next chapter… 


	15. Confrontation

Thanks to Hells-angel8 for giving me a good kick in the ass to start writing this again! =] I promise I will finish this! Just been busy with my other fics. Do check them out, if you have time! =]

Disclaimer: Would I post on if I owned gundam wing?

[......]

Dark Alley. So this is where Zechs wanted to meet him. How very convenient for a coward like him, Wufei thought spitefully, as he walked down the deserted roads. He had found a note on his bed that evening and had immediately taken off to find and extract revenge.

_I hope Duo and the others are okay. _He hadn't wanted to tell them about this because he was sure that they would object to him going alone. But they didn't understand how important it was to Wufei that he redeems himself. How very important it was that he be the one to destroy Zechs.

He walked into the alley, alert of everything around him. He was taking no chances. A sudden noise came from the trashcans to his right. Swirling around, he crouched into a defensive position until he heard a soft "meow" and cat scampering over it. Exhaling the breath he had been holding, he rose up from the position.

"I see you're here."

Wufei whipped around, going into the defensive stance again. Seeing who it was, he growled out in a low voice. "Zechs."

"I didn't have any doubts that you would come." The tall, graceful man stepped out of the shadows and let the sliver of light hit his face. "Had to be one of two reasons. One, you really did enjoy yourself and wanted more, or," He smirked. "You had to redeem yourself and ended up here. So, which one is it?"

[......]

"Damn it! Where are they?" Duo hissed as he and Heero slid into the shadows, deftly maneuvering in the darkness with ease.

"I'm not sure. They should be somewhere close by." Heero muttered as his deep cobalt blue eyes scanned every alley. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move, in the alley across the street.

"There!" He hissed and darted across the lonely street, and slipped back into the shadows, Duo right behind him. They could hear words being exchanged but couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"Where are Trowa and Quatre?" Duo whispered.

"Right here." Trowa whispered a little further off. "Quatre and I are going to cover from above. You guys stay ground level."

"Roger that."

[......]

Wufei choose not to reply, instead glaring at the taller man with hard onyx eyes. "Not going to answer me, eh? All right then, I'll talk, you listen. After that, we can have some...fun."

Wufei snarled and lunged at him, aiming a punch into the other's gut. Zechs sidestepped him and turned around, but Wufei moved too fast and swept his legs from underneath him. The blond landed with a heavy thump, but managed to roll and get to his feet, avoiding the near fatal-kick to his head. Once up, both of them circled each other, like hunters.

"So this is how you want it to be, Wufei?" Zechs spat out.

"Kisama. Don't say my name." Wufei hissed back.

"What? Too sacred? Only your lovers can call you that?" the blond sneered. "You really think they love you? You? A filthy tainted bitch? Ch! Don't fool yourself."

Wufei's eyes narrowed. "They love me. I know that. I don't need advice from a bastard who knows not the meaning of love."

"And slutty whore does?" Zechs scoffed. "Please! They're going to use you. Because to them and everybody else in the world, you are just a toy. A sex toy at that. What makes you think they would be any different, being the bastards that they are?"

"Don't talk about them that way. I owe them everything. If not for them, I would still be a prisoner. But now I know that I am not."

"They know you owe them for dragging you out of the prison. And what better way to take that back than to make you theirs? You'll merely become a possession to them."

"No, that's not true." Though Wufei said that firmly, a hint of fear was starting in his eyes.

"Yes, it is true and you're just denying it. They want you to whore for them. Are you so foolish that you didn't realize that?"

"No...no! STOP! Its not true!"

"Who do you think your fooling? They hate you. Because you are used goods. Why would Yuy and Maxwell want you when they have each other? I bet they wish you never came back."

"NO! THEY LOVE ME! I know it! STOP! STOP SAYING THIS!" Wufei cried out, covering his ears. That gave Zechs the perfect opening and he lunged at the smaller pilot, wrestling him to the ground and rolling until he could press Wufei back against a wall.

Wufei went very still and his eyes widened and glazed over as he became lost in the past. "No..." The same terrified submissive whimper from before fell from his lips and Zechs smirked.

"You see? Nothing can help you." Zechs hissed out as he grounded his hips against the other.

A cold voice interrupted. "Let him go."

[......]

Duo darted over to the other side of the alley and listened closely to what was being said. He had his hands gripping his gun tightly in case it should come to that.

"...You really think they love you? You? A filthy tainted bitch? Ch! Don't fool yourself..."

The American pilot hissed in anger. How dare Zechs say those words to Wufei. _Kisama..._

"...They're going to use you. Because to them and everybody else in the world, you are just a toy. A sex toy at that..."

Trowa's emerald eyes narrowed as he pointed his gun towards Zechs. He would have very much like to take that man out but was forbidden to do so. None of them were to interfere as long as Wufei was capable to taking care of it. But if and when he did get the chance, the bastard was going to pay...

"...They know you owe them for dragging you out of the prison. And what better way to take that back than to make you theirs? You'll merely become a possession to them..."

Quatre's eyes widened in shock. That was not true! Zechs was going to suffer for his poisonous lies...

"...They hate you. Because you are used goods. Why would Yuy and Maxwell want you when they have each other? I bet they wish you never came back..."

"NO! THEY LOVE ME! I know it! STOP! STOP SAYING THIS!"

That was the last straw. Heero stepped out of the shadows, eyes cold and glaring, ready to kill Zechs, when he found the compromising position that they were in. Aiming the gun straight at Zechs back, his cold voice pierced the shadows.

"Let him go."

[......]

Zechs didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Grabbing Wufei with one arm, he pulled out a gun and spun around, keeping his arm tight across Wufei's neck and pointing the gun at his temple.

"Well, well. If it isn't Heero Yuy. What a pleasant surprise." Zechs sneered as he looked at the Gundam pilot who had once saved the world.

"I said, let him go." Heero gritted out, his aim not wavering.

"Oh, I don't think so, Yuy. He's mine." Zechs chuckled at him. "Now drop the gun, or slut boy here goes bye-bye."

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?" A shot rang out. Wufei flinched and closed his eyes, but he felt nothing. Fluttering them open, he found the gun back at his temple. The shot had whizzed by him, embedding into the brick wall beside him. "Drop. The gun."

Heero had the shock of his life when he had heard the shot. Now he knew that Zechs was serious. Lowering his arm, he dropped the gun to the ground. It clattered for a moment and then fell silent.

"Well, lets see now." Zechs smiled at him and pointed the gun towards Heero now. "You want Wufei. I want Wufei. I have a gun. You don't. I win. You lose. Get it?"

Heero remained silent, his eyes hard. Zechs chuckled. "Quite a prize, isn't he? I wanted him from the day I saw him. And I got him. Have you slept with him yet? He's great in bed."

"And how would you know that?"

"Call it an assumption." The Japanese pilot's fists clenched. In the shadows, the other three pilots bristled. They all very much wanted to kill Zechs, but none of them had a clear shot. And also at the same time, Wufei could get hit.

Zechs smiled inwardly as he saw Heero's fist clench. _Good. Let's see how far I can push him..._

Lowering his head to Wufei's neck, he parted his lips and suckled hard at the fair skin, all the while keeping his eyes and his gun aimed towards Heero. Wufei jerked but otherwise was hindered from any other movement by the arm holding him in place. Heero's eyes blazed with fury.

"Yes...very beautiful. Don't you think?" Zechs murmured, and then sank his teeth into the soft flesh, biting into the skin and drawing blood. Wufei let out a cry at the shock and pain and Heero started without thinking. He acted on purely on emotions and they were telling him that Wufei was hurt. And therefore he rushed forward.

Zechs' eyes narrowed and he cocked his gun and pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

[......]

Bwahaha! I'm evill! I actually had fun writing this chapter though I didn't expect to...

Question: Is Heero dead? Is Heero not dead? Is Wufei dead? Huh? Who the hell knows??

Icy: [jumps up and down frantically] I do! I do!

Heero: Am I dead?

Icy: Why would I tell you, silly?

Duo & Wufei: [mourn]

Zechs: why am I the bad guy??

Everybody: ...............................

Icy:...Um...Cause I said so! That's why!

Zechs: [raises an eyebrow]

Icy: [launches into song] cuuuzzz, the sky is high and the bee married the fly, in the month of July, in 1965, but he told a lie, and his wife went 'oh my!' and he got hit with a pie, right before he died!!

Everybody: [sweatdrop]

Duo: Do bees marry flies?

Icy: I don't know. But it sounds good! So who cares!

' um yah, we all have your random moments.....

8 reviews before I continue...!


	16. 1x2 time

Aahh what a hectic week of school! Hate school! Stupid school! Grrr...

I apologize for making you wait a whole week for this, but I am very much unable to update on the weekdays. I only get done with my homework at about 1:30 in the morning. Not a good time to write.

Disclaimer: same old same old. Don't own GW.

[......]

_BANG!_

Wufei's eyes widened as he saw Heero fall, blood starting to seep through his shirt. The bullet had gone through the left side of his chest, staining the dark clothes an even darker color.

"NOOOO!" With a cry of despair, he lurched out of Zechs' grasp, taking the blond man by surprise as his captive was no longer in his hold and gave Trowa a perfect opening. He took the shot.

_BANG!_

The blond man slumped against the wall, wide eyes staring at nothing and a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. The gun in his hand fell and clattered on the ground, echoing in the alley.

Meanwhile, Wufei had gotten to Heero's fallen body and was turning it over. "Heero?" His voice shook unsteadily, as he cupped the fallen man's face, looking for any sign of life.

"...Fei?" A breath was all that it was, but it was enough. Wufei nearly sobbed with relief.

"Heero!" Duo rushed to his lover's side and dropped to his knees beside him. Scooping up the limp body in his arms, he cradled it and brushed away the bangs that clung to the sweaty face. "Just hold on, love, please. Trowa already called the ambulance. Please, just hold on for a little while longer, please..."

"I'm so sorry!" Wufei cried out. "This is all my fault! Please Heero, forgive me, please."

"Fei..." Duo reached out an arm and pulled the terrified pilot to his side, curling an arm around him. "It's not your fault. Calm down. We're glad you're okay. But we need to take care of Heero now. Baka! Went and got himself shot."

"It...turned out...okay...in...the end." Heero gasped, his chest heaving.

"Well, it won't if you don't stop talking. Save your energy."

"Ambulance is here!" Quatre called to them. Trowa stood on the look out for any thing suspicious.

Duo bent his head and brushed his lips over Heero's. "Hold on, my heart. We're almost there..."

[......]

They had been waiting for almost four hours. Heero was still in surgery and the doctors were unable to confirm anything. Duo was growing increasingly worried as Quatre tried to sooth him.

"Duo. It'll be okay. No news in good news right?" When Duo gave no response, Quatre sighed and gave up, simply wrapping an arm around Duo's shoulders and offering silent comfort.

Meanwhile, Trowa was trying to calm a guilty Wufei. He held the other pilot in his arms and stroked the black raven hair, murmuring softly. Once in a while Wufei would shake his head in denial and mumble a few soft words.

"No...my fault...shouldn't have happened...so sorry..."

And so a few more hours passed. Finally after about the seventh hour the doctor came out of the operating room, followed by nurses who were wheeling Heero off down the corridor.

"Mr. Maxwell?"

All of them got up but only Duo walked forward towards the doctor. "Yes, that's me. How is he?"

"We've got him stabilized. The bullet missed his heart but less than an inch and it shattered one of his ribs on its way out. But he is okay. Should be waking up in a couple of hours. I suggest he gets plenty of rest and takes his pain medication regularly, to heal his ribs."

"Can...Can we see him?" Duo asked hesitantly. Even though the doctor's words had been reassuring, he needed to see Heero himself and make sure that he was all right. On top of that, it would be good if Wufei could see that he was okay too.

The doctor frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "One at a time. Ten minutes each. We'll have to keep him here for a couple of days, but we'll release him soon enough. He's in room 328."

"Thank you, doctor." Duo sighed and all of them made their way down the corridor to Heero's room. Stopping outside uncertainly, they all stared at each other.

"You go first, Duo. Make sure he's okay." Duo smiled at him gratefully and pushed the door open, stepping into the white room and closed the door quietly behind him.

Walking over to where Heero lay unconscious, he reached out a hand and brushed the mocha colored bangs away from the resting face. Heero sighed softly and leaned into the touch unconsciously, cobalt eyes fluttering open.

"Hey, love." Duo murmured softly. He wasn't sure why he was whispering but he felt as though he should.

"Hey yourself." Heero replied in an equally hushed voice. Duo's eyes raked over his face lovingly, taking in every feature as his hand came to cup one bronze cheek.

"I'm glad you're all right." He smiled, as his thumb brushed over one high cheekbone back and forth. Leaning down to steal a soft kiss, he murmured. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." Heero breathed against Duo's lips.

"Just don't do it ever again." He demanded, stealing another kiss, this one not so gentle and much more passionate than the first one. "I thought we established the fact that your life isn't yours to throw away anymore. It affects me. And now Wufei too. Not to mention, Quatre and Trowa."

"I didn't mean to get shot." Heero said ruefully. "I thought Wufei was hurt." He smiled affectionately as Duo nuzzled him softly.

"I know." The American breathed against the warm skin of Heero's neck. "I was just...worried."

Heero made a soft noise in agreement and placed a chaste kiss on Duo's forehead, but otherwise remaining silent. A few minutes passed, where the other two were more than comfortable with just staying in each other's arms.

"Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me?"

Heero sighed, hugging Duo closer. "I love you."

"Tell me again."

"I love you, Duo."

"Gods, I missed you so much." Duo choked out, pressing closer to Heero. "I couldn't stand being mad at you."

"I didn't want you to be mad at me, love." Heero buried his face in the soft chestnut curls. "I'm sorry. I'm going to tell Wufei today."

"Right now?"

"Yes, love. He deserves to know."

"Want me to send him in?"

"Please?"

Duo untangled himself from Heero with a sigh of disappointment and walked towards the door.

"I love you."

Duo turned and smiled, amethyst eyes sparkling with love. "I love you too, Heero."

[......]

Yay! One more chappie! DIE SCHOOL DIE! [whacks it with a balloon baseball bat]

REVIEWWW!! And I'll update next week...=]


	17. Reunion

**Disclaimer: **Despite popular belief, no. I don't own gundam wing. [sigh]

[......]

"So Heero's going to tell Wufei now?" Quatre asked, as he sat beside Duo, holding one of the other's hands in his own. His large aquamarine eyes were clouded with worry.

Duo sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "Yeah. Heero wanted Wufei to know as soon as possible. He's probably telling him right now." Duo was worried too. About Wufei's reaction. What if the other pilot decided to do something drastic? Like...Duo shuddered slightly. He didn't want to think about it.

"Duo? Are you okay?" Quatre asked concerned. Maybe the braided pilot was cold. But before Duo could answer, the door to Heero's room burst open and there stood a wild-eyed Wufei. He looked at all of them frantically, with pain and betrayal in his eyes before bolting down the corridor.

"WUFEI!" Duo sprang up from his seat and started to follow him but was blocked by Trowa.

"Go to Heero." He stated calmly. "Make sure he's all right. I'll go after Wufei."

"But-"

"Go. Wufei will be fine." Duo looked at Trowa with confusion and then nodded, turning back to go into Heero's room. Once he entered the room though, he was shocked. There was Heero, trying to get out of his bed, attempting to pull out the IV.

"HEERO! STOP!" Duo commanded, striding over to the bedside. Heero looked at him with pain and guilt.

"Duo? Where's Wufei? I have to go to him. I need to-" He was babbling and he knew it, but his mind was in turmoil right now. Only when Duo, gently but firmly, stopped his attempts at escaping and made him lie back down, did he finally register everything.

"God, Duo! What have I done?! Wufei-he-he just....he looked so..._pained..._and..._betrayed..._I-I-"

"Shh. Its okay." Duo immediately soothed the agitated pilot, stroking long fingers through the soft mocha colored hair. "It's fine. Everything will be okay. You'll see."

"No, no. It won't. What have I done? Why did I have to be so jealous? Why couldn't I just be happy? Why? It's all my fault! All my fault! I don't deserve you, Duo. I don't deserve him either. And I don't deserve to live. I want to-"

His words were harshly interrupted when Duo grabbed his face and glared at him fiercely. "Enough. If you even _think_ about giving up and dying, I will not hesitate to follow you and haunt you for the rest of eternity. I don't give a damn about whether you deserve me or not but I sure as _hell_ am not letting you go. Do I make myself perfectly _clear_?"

Heero blinked at the close proximity of Duo's face. Not a bad view. "Um...crystal."

Duo stared at him and blinked, before bursting into laughter. The response was so unlike Heero that he couldn't help but laugh. Heero of course was bewildered, not understanding why Duo was laughing.

"Oh, my adorably confused love." Duo chuckled as he gathered the other up in his arms. "I don't think anyone could ever refuse you. You're just too damn cute for words!"

Heero blushed darkly and hid his face in Duo's chest, like a child who got caught stealing candy. He muttered something that Duo couldn't hear.

"What, baby?"

"Wufei refused." Heero repeated a little more audibly. Duo sighed heavily and hugged his lover a little closer.

"Wufei's confused now, Heero. He feels...betrayed, like you said. Because one of the people that he was ready to get intimate with was someone who caused his pride to be shattered. How would you feel about that?"

Heero gave no response, staying silent. Duo sighed again and rubbed his hand soothingly over Heero's back. "Trowa will get through him. Everything will be fine."

[......]

Wufei ran through the corridor, tears blurring his eyes and obstructing his vision, but he refused to stop. He heard someone calling his name, but didn't acknowledge it. He didn't stop until he had burst through the double doors of the entrance and heaved in a breath of fresh air.

He couldn't believe it. Heero...Heero had known? And had done nothing to help him?

"WUFEI!" Trowa called again and came to a stop beside him, grabbing his arm and turning him around.

"What, Trowa?" He cried out, face streaked with unchecked tears.

"Wufei, let me explain..."

"Explain?" He spat out. "EXPLAIN? Why, so that you can lie to me some more? No!"

"Wufei! We have never lied to you."

"So this is just hiding the truth? What would you call it then?"

"Damn it, Wufei! It was for your own good." Trowa was starting to get a little pissed off now.

"My own good? Trowa, I-..." He faltered. "God, I just...I can't believe it. I-I can't."

"Wufei..." Trowa stepped forward and enfolded the other in his arms. "We never meant to hurt you."

Wufei cried softly into Trowa's chest, soaking the dark green shirt. "Why? Why did he do it? Heero of all..."

"He was jealous, Wufei. Jealousy makes you do such things. But I swear to god, he didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Then how...?"

"That bastard, Zechs, had given Heero his word that nothing would happen to you. Even the perfect soldier could be foolish enough to believe that when jealous. But he loves you now. He loves you so very much."

"How can I be sure? How can I be sure that he doesn't want to use me? How?"

"Damn it, Wufei. Do you think Heero would have almost died to save someone he plans to use?" Trowa spat out angrily. "Do you think that as soon as you cried out, Heero would act on instinct because he was jealous of you?"

"But-"

"I'm not saying what he did was right. But after you saw him almost give up his life for you, can you still hate him?"

Wufei had no answer. Trowa sighed softly, having spoken more words that day than he had in an entire week.

"Just...give him a chance. Don't leave him. Both of you will be unhappy. Talk to him, okay?" Trowa gently suggested. After receiving a nod in return, he led the subdued pilot back into the hospital.

He they opened the door to Heero's room, they saw Duo holding a unresponsive Heero who just seemed to blankly stare at the wall. His eyes flickered over to the door when he saw it open and he straightened up when he saw who it was.

"...Fei..."

Trowa smiled softly and left, shutting the door behind him. They didn't need him for this.

Duo watched silently as Heero and Wufei stared at each other for long moments. There seemed to be some unspoken communication going on but he wasn't going to interrupt just to satisfy his own curiosity.

Finally Wufei inclined his head in a slight nod and came over to the other side of Heero's bed. He reached out and interlaced his fingers with Heero's hand, squeezing it gently. Then he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you again. But the past is the past. It will take time in letting go but I'm not going to let it stop me from going forward. So I'm here and I love you, Heero Yuy. But, god forgive me, if you ever do something like that again, I will hurt you, loved or not."

Heero actually smiled at hearing that. He was hearing a death threat and he was _smiling!_ But he couldn't help it. Wufei sounded so much like the Wufei from the war days that it was a little funny. "Understood. I'm sorry and I love you too, Chang Wufei. And, god forgive me, if I ever do anything like that again, I will let you hurt me." He finished with a grin.

Now that brought a smile to Wufei's face. "Good." He said firmly. "Now scoot over a little." He clambered on to the bed and snuggled into Heero's chest, sighing deeply. "'m going to sleep..."

Duo chuckled and dropped a kiss onto both their heads. "My beautiful loves. Sleep well."

Outside, Trowa and Quatre stood in an embrace, perfectly content to stay in each other's arms.

"Think they killed each other yet?" Quatre murmured quietly.

Trowa chuckled, his deep voice ringing softly. "I don't hear anything. So I'm guessing no. They're okay."

Quatre sighed, tightening his arms around Trowa. "I'm glad."

"Me too, Quat. Me too."

[......]

So do you guys want this to be the end? Or do you want a more definite ending? **REVIEW** and let me know!!!


	18. In the sunset epilogue

Okay, I am rather bummed that this story is ending. I want to write a sequel, because I know how it feels to read or write something and not have in feel like it has to go on forever. T.T which is why, I am asking for some ideas. If you have any, let me know! And do tell me how you guys feel about m-preg.

Gundam06serenity: So there! Now I'm updating and you should too!

**Disclaimer: **sigh If they haven't read this in the past 17 chapters, they sure as hell aren't going to read it now.

_One year later_

"FEII!"

Heero looked up from his laptop yes, its still there. and watched amusedly as Wufei rushed in and hid behind his chair.

"Don't tell him that I'm here." Wufei whispered, trying to control his laughter. Heero merely shook his head and pulled Wufei from behind his chair and onto his lap.

"I have a better idea." He murmured throatily, cobalt eyes hooded. Wufei smiled and leaned forward, closing his eyes to accept Heero's kiss.

While those two were playing tonsil hockey, Duo stormed in, his hair falling in waves behind him, looking furious. He had been chasing the Chinese ex-pilot all around the house, trying to get back his hair-tie. Now he was going to get it.

âOr not. Duo stopped short as he saw Heero and Wufei passionately making out in front of the laptop. The hair-tie was nowhere to be seen, but for now that was forgotten. Duo simply watched contently as the two men he loved, loved each other.

Okay, moment was over. Creeping over behind Wufei stealthily, he placed his hands over the slim hips and placed his lips against the bronze skin of his neck. Feeling a shiver run through the smaller pilot, Duo smirked evilly. Placing a few nipping kisses that wrought moans from the other, Duo moved his hands back and dug his fingers into Wufei's side.

A shriek interrupted the oh-so-passionate moment, as Wufei squirmed on Heero's lap, which did nothing to diminish Heero's frustration. Duo pulled Wufei off of Heero and continued to tickle him while the other pilot squirmed, laughing with tears running down his face.

"No! no, stop! Ack! No! Ahahahah!"

"Say 'uncle'! come on! say it!" Duo laughed along with him, while Heero chuckled.

"Why-" Wufei wheezed from the ground at Heero. "Aren'tâyouâhelpING!" His voice rose up and he shrieked again.

"You deserve it." Heero smirked at him and took in the laughing flushed face. Beautiful.

"Okay! Okay! Uncle!"

Duo stopped and sat back on his heels, looking at the panting ex-pilot beneath him. "Now, my hair tie?" He asked, holding out his hand. After Wufei handed it to him, she started to separate his hair into three sections, when Heero stopped him with a gentle hand.

"Leave it down? Maybe put it in a loose ponytail, but leave it loose." Heero asked, softly.

Duo smiled. He never could resist Heero when he spoke in that tone of voice. "Hai. As you wish."

"Oy!" Wufei started indignantly. "How come you listen to him and not me?" he asked sitting up now.

"That because you're my little baka. And I don't listen to my little bakas." Duo grinned, brushing a tuft of his hair over Wufei's nose, causing him to sneeze adorably and blink.

"Fine!" The Chinese ex-pilot got up and glared at them. He really was hot-tempered. "If that's what you think, I'm-"

Duo caught his hand and dragged him back down, this time onto his lap. "Ah! There's no need to get all hot and bothered, my little night-crawler." He said pressing his cheek to the other's.

Wufei blushed at the nickname. It had stuck when Duo and Heero had found out that he used to crawl over one of them and settle in between them during the middle of the night. Well, it wasn't his fault that he got lonely!

"I promise I'll make it up to you tonight, love." Duo whispered sweetly, as he nuzzled the other's neck. Wufei gave no response, still ticked off.

Duo sighed as Wufei got up and left the room, leaning back on his hands and looking up at Heero. The other was watching him intently and brought one hand up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

"Why does he do that?" Duo asked wearily.

"I don't know, love. You know that he hates being teased." Heero reminded him gently, pulling the other closer to him to get him to rest his head on Heero's knee. Duo sighed again, this time in contentment as long fingers ran through his hair.

"I should go talk to him." He murmured softly, leaning into Heero's touch. "You want to come with me?"

The hand that hand being caressing his hair, slipped down caressed his cheek instead. "You go ahead. I'll come in a little while."

Duo nodded and got up, dropping a kiss on Heero's lips before leaving the room. He knew where Wufei had gone. To the gardens in the back, where Heero and him often practiced their katas.

He found Wufei sitting a little ways from the clearing watching the sunset. The last rays of the sun washed over the bronze face, highlighting the dark hair and naturally prominent features. Onyx eyes glittered wildly as they stared out at the multitude of colors washed over the sky.

"Wufei?" The said pilot turned his head sideways to acknowledge Duo's presence but turned away again when Duo sat beside him.

"It's beautiful." Duo said, watching the sky in wonder. Nature could be so beautiful.

"It is." Came the quiet reply. Duo glanced quickly at Wufei and saw that he had his eyes closed and a slight smile playing along his lips. Beautiful.

"I'm sorry."

Wufei opened his eyes and lost the smile. Duo winced. He didn't like seeing Wufei depressed. It brought back memories of thatâincident.

"Its all right." Wufei said with a shrug of his shoulders, but Duo could see that it wasn't all right. Wufei had a tenseness that emanated from him.

"It's not just the teasing, is it?" Duo asked gently. But despite the non-threatening tone, Wufei seemed to get even tenser.

"Itsânothing." Came the terse reply. Duo sighed and reached out, tugging at Wufei's arm. The pilot resisted and even tried to shake him off, but in the end, he was dragged into Duo's arms.

"Don't tell me that. There are no secrets between us. You, Heero and me. What's the matter?"

When Wufei gave no response, Duo grew worried. "Have youâchanged you mindâabout us?"

Wufei quickly turned around to face Duo, eyes wide. "No! It's not that! Just-" He sighed, settling down again, head coming to rest on Duo's chest. "It's been over a year. But, both of you refuse to stop treating me as a child. I'm 17, damn it!"

"Wufei, we're just afraid that something willâhappen again." Duo confessed softly as he ran his fingers through the soft raven hair. Pulling off the hair tie that held the dark hair in a loose ponytail, he let it fall free to caress soft bronze skin.

"Nothing will happen again." Wufei murmured, as he closed his eyes to enjoy Duo's fingers running through his hair. "I don't want to be a child to you. I want to be an equal."

"He's right." Heero's voice interrupted as he sat down beside them. "We haven't been treating you fairly." He said to Wufei and a small smile played on his lips as he added. "Forgive me?"

Wufei smiled back, relieved. "Always." He replied as he reached forward and wrapped his arms around Heero. The Japanese man embraced him back, hugging the smaller pilot close to him.

"So you won't leave?" Heero pulled back and asked softly.

"No. Not now. Not ever. I love you." Wufei murmured back as he brushed his nose against Heero's in an Eskimo kiss.

"Love you too."

"Now look who's feeling left out!" Duo said from behind Wufei. The Chinese pilot grinned at Heero wickedly and the other grinned back just the same.

"On the count of three." Wufei whispered. "OneâTwoâTHREE!" He turned around and quickly tackled Duo to the ground, Heero following and all of them rolled on the grass playfully as the sun continued to set.

They had something together. Something that they didn't have a year ago.

A life.

**Owari**

blink I can't believe its over. I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Especially those that stuck to me from the beginning to the end! Love you all!

If you wish for me to write a sequel, review and let me know!!


End file.
